Ein Wraith kommt selten allein
by silverbullet27
Summary: Der Krieg zwischen den verfeindeten Wraith-Allianzen ist entbrannt - und Königin Snow versucht herauszufinden, welchen Anteil besonders Guide (Todd) an den derzeitigen Katastrophen trägt. Keine Menschen, nur Grünlinge, etwas Humor, etwas Gewalt - angelehnt an und inspiriert von der SGA-Legacy-Buchreihe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Wraith kommt selten allein**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 16 Jahre

Genre: Wraith-FF

Zeitlinie: letztes Drittel der großen Winterschlafphase vor dem Eintreffen der Menschen auf Atlantis, nach den Geschehnissen in „Fever – verzweifelt gesucht"

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Der Charakter von Ease ist den Legacy-Büchern von Jo Graham, Melissa Scott und Amy Griswold entliehen, ohne Rücksicht auf den Canon, dafür hat er sich mittlerweile viel zu sehr in den Ablauf meiner FFs gedrängt. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Blueface ist der Cleverman, der auf der Mittelstation sein Geschick im Umgang mit Computersystemen beweist. Im Gateworld-Forum und auf Deviant Art nennt man ihn Tommy. Ob Tommy nun auch der Ember aus den Legacy-Büchern ist, darüber lässt sich streiten. In meinen Geschichten ist er es nicht.

Ebenfalls abweichend zum Canon der Bücher ist die Snow dieser Zeitebene meiner Geschichten eigentlich ihre Tochter Alabaster, die hier ihren Namen und Platz eingenommen hat, was aber niemand außerhalb der Zenana weiß.

Morningstar ist – wie einige bereits erraten haben – jener Wraith, den Sheppard später Steve nennt. Ich MUSSTE ihn einfach in meinen Geschichten haben! ;)

Sonst übernehme ich die Wraith-Namen und einige andere Begriffe aus „Homecoming – Book one of the LEGACY SERIES", von Melissa Scott und Jo Graham. Auch wenn es mir nicht so ganz in den Kram passt, lasse ich die Namen im Englischen. Für alle, die dieses Buch und seine beiden Nachfolger „The Lost" und „Alliegance" noch nicht gelesen haben: Todd heißt Guide, Kenny heißt Bonewhite, alle anderen kennt man nicht aus SGA bzw. sind OCs von mir. Ich erkläre alles Notwendige in den Fußnoten. Nachfragen sind natürlich jederzeit erwünscht!

Ausgesprochene Sätze sind mit normalen Anführungszeichen („") gekennzeichnet, telepathische mit dem einfachen (‚') und nicht übermittelte Gedanken in _kursivem_ Text dargestellt. Innerhalb eines Gesprächs kann dieses durchaus wechseln – je nachdem, wie prekär der Inhalt ist.

Ebenfalls in kursivem Text sind in dieser FF die verbindenden Storyteile dargestellt zwischen den Erzählungen der einzelnen Protagonisten.

Es können jederzeit Szenenwünsche genannt werden – entweder per Mail oder per Review, ich sehe dann zu, was ich in die Story einbauen kann! Viel Spaß bei der Lektüre, die Silberkugel :)

**Zuvor in „Fever – verzweifelt gesucht":**

Nachdem sie Ewigkeiten lang angenommen hatten, dass Fever noch vor Ende des Krieges mit den Lanteanern getötet worden war, brachen Guide, Bonewhite, Ease und Blueface (vermutlich ein Nachfahre von Fever) auf, um einer viel versprechenden Spur zu folgen. Ob der mysteriöse Cleverman Iceflame nun Fever war oder nicht…

Währenddessen spitzt sich die Situation mit der provokanten Königin Dreamer immer weiter zu und die Primary ihrer Allianz beschließt, gegen sie zu Felde zu ziehen – und den attraktiven Cleverman Morningstar auf Snows Hive zu beordern.

**Kapitel 1**

Manchmal fragte Snow sich, ob ihre Mutter früher auch solche Probleme mit den Lords ihrer Zenana gehabt hatte. Derzeit kam es ihr einmal mehr so vor, als hätte sie es mit einer Horde Schlüpflinge zu tun. Der Einzige, der sich noch halbwegs im Griff zu haben schien war Bonewhite – und selbst der hatte Guide mit tödlichem Blick fixiert.

Guide… offiziell ihr Gefährte, inoffiziell ihr Vater… und wieder einmal der Verursacher einiger höchst brisanter Unannehmlichkeiten. Aber wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal den Krieg nicht ausgelöst, wie damals den mit den Lanteanern. Wie es ihm gerade von Lightning lautstark vorgehalten wurde.

Der Hivemaster war seit langem ein Rivale von Guide und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, diesen zu demütigen. Was allerdings auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Wie immer war Lightning das schlechte Gewissen des Rates, der sich gerade in Snows Thronsaal versammelt hatte. Nur Bonewhite konnte noch ähnlich negative Gedanken vorbringen – tat es aber wesentlich ruhiger und weniger emotional formuliert wie es der Hivemaster gerade machte: „… selbst ein Schlüpfling weiß, dass man sich mit Dreamer nicht auf diese Art…"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", donnerte Guide zurück, woraufhin Snow nur noch den Kopf schüttelte. Diese Ratssitzung hatte sich selbst ad absurdum geführt spätestens in dem Moment, wo Ease sich über den gefährlichen Leichtsinn von Morningstar beschwert hatte.

Die Königin blickte zur Seite und sah, dass Glow unangenehm berührt von einem Fuß auf den anderen trippelte. Der Wartungsarchitekt war einer ihrer Favoriten, aber so unpolitisch, dass ihm eine Versammlung wie diese wie Folter vorkommen musste. Auch Blueface wirkte nicht gerade erfreut und stand mit eingezogenem Kopf hinter Morningstar, der auf Eases anklagende Blicke nur mit einem geringschätzigen Grinsen antwortete.

Ease war Snows anderer Favorit und ebenfalls eher unpolitisch. Er liebte seine Königin bedingungslos, war humorvoll, unbeschwert und beschwingt. Wohingegen Glow mehr zurückhaltend und geradezu romantisch war, zeigte Ease sich fordernd und… man konnte die beiden einfach nicht vergleichen, befand Snow und seufzte.

Die restlichen Ratsmitglieder hatten entweder bereits Position zu einer der Streitparteien bezogen oder schauten verunsichert von einem Kontrahenten zum anderen. Oder schmollten offen wie Hasten, der sie bereits vor Tagen gebeten hatte, die Kaste der Clevermen verlassen und sich nur noch den Blades zugehörig nennen zu dürfen.

Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Die Königin atmete tief durch. Sie befanden sich seit einigen Wochen in einem Bürgerkrieg mit der Dreamer-Allianz, den Raven, die Primary ihrer eigenen Liga, ausgerufen hatte. Nachdem sich Dreamer und ihre Verbündeten erneut zu viel herausgenommen hatten. Der Primary hatte es Snow auch zu verdanken, dass sich Morningstar auf ihrem Haupthive aufhielt und als Lord der Zenana Zugang zum Rat hatte.

Zugegeben, als Snow dem Cleverman das erste Mal begegnet war, hatte es ihr den Atem verschlagen. Der Lieblingssohn der Primary war ein Bild von einem Wraith – und schlug sogar Ease noch in seiner äußerlichen Attraktivität. Anderseits besaß er auch nicht wenige Wesenszüge, die Snow zurückschrecken ließen. Abgesehen davon hatte sie ihn im Verdacht, Auge und Ohr der Primary zu sein und seiner Mutter regelmäßig Bericht zu erstatten über die Geschehnisse auf diesem Hive. Was die derzeitige „Diskussion" der Ratsmitglieder nur noch umso verdrießlicher erscheinen ließ.

Snow hob ihre Hand und meinte leise: „Das reicht…" Dabei zwang sie mental all die Männer in ihrem Thronsaal auf die Knie – selbst ihren Commander, der von dem plötzlichen Machtbeweis seiner Tochter überrascht war. „Ich habe genug Anklagen gehört. Nur immer noch nicht, wie es überhaupt zu all diesem Ungemach kommen konnte!"

„Mein Königin, wenn ich darf, dann…", begann Lightning, aber Snow winkte ab.

„Nein, du darfst nicht. Als einer derjenigen, die nicht aktiv an den Geschehnissen beteiligt war, hast du zu schweigen, Hivemaster!", sagte die Königin in festem Ton und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu.

Guide räusperte sich und blickte verlegen auf. „Meine Königin, ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass alle hier Anwesenden mit den Einzelheiten betraut werden sollten…"

Der Oberste der Clevermen Morningstar schnaubte daraufhin und bleckte die Zähne in Guides Richtung. Blueface duckte sich nur noch mehr, Hasten grollte vernehmlich, Ease grinste humorlos… Snow fauchte: „Ein weiser Rat, mein Commander! Du wirst mir folgen – ihr anderen wartet, bis ich nach euch rufen lasse."

Wütend sprang die Königin von ihrem Thron auf, wobei die Röcke ihres schillernd schwarzen Kleides leise raschelten. Mit festem Schritt rauschte sie aus dem Thronsaal und betrat ihre Gemächer, wo sie mit geballten Fäusten im Empfangsraum stehen blieb und tief durchatmete.

Guide war ihr eilig gefolgt und setzte zum Sprechen an, aber Snow wirbelte herum und zwang ihn erneut mental in die Knie. „Wofür hältst du das hier eigentlich alles? Du magst zwar mein Vater sein, Guide, aber ich bin trotzdem deine Königin!"

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst", erwiderte Guide mit zusammengepressten Zähnen. Snow hatte noch immer nicht den Druck von seinem Geist genommen und es fühlte sich an, als wolle sein Schädel zerbersten.

„Gut!" Kalte Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf, „dann gehe ich davon aus, dass du auch bewusst gegen meine Befehle verstoßen hast, ja?"

Guide konnte nicht antworten. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss aus seiner Nase und vor seinen Augen tanzten helle Lichtflecken, als Snow endlich den Druck von ihm nahm und er stöhnend auf alle Viere fiel. So wütend war selbst ihre Mutter nie auf ihn gewesen und er schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Ich bin meinem Gewissen gefolgt…"

„Seltsam", fauchte Snow und ließ sich auf ihren Lieblingssessel nieder, „ich hatte es immer so empfunden, dass Bonewhite dein Gewissen wäre – und der war zumindest an diesem Desaster nicht beteiligt… oder etwa doch?"

„Wenn wir erfolgreich gewesen wären, dann…", begann Guide und rappelte sich etwas auf, „ich dachte wirklich…"

„Nun, was immer du dachtest, _mein Commander_, bisher hast du meine Position weder in der Allianz noch insgesamt verbessert mit deinem Alleingang!"

„Aber wir hatten doch bereits darüber gesprochen, meine Tochter… meine Königin…" Guide hob den Blick und zeigte sich verletzlicher und gebrechlicher als jemals zuvor.

Die Königin bleckte die Zähne und bedeutete ihm, sich zu ihr an den niedrigen Tisch aus Korallen zu setzen. Ihr war bewusst, wie alt Guide war. Aber zumindest dieses eine Mal zeigte er seine Schwächen hoffentlich nicht aus Bedacht, um sie gnädiger zu stimmen… „Und ich hatte dir ausdrücklich verboten, dich mit Mirage in Verbindung zu setzen. Man macht mich für deine Taten verantwortlich, Guide!"

Leise stöhnend ließ Guide sich auf den freien Sessel am Tisch fallen und seufzte: „Darum ist es auch so unendlich wichtig, dass Ihr ausnahmslos alles erfahrt, meine Königin. Ohne, dass gewisse _Fremde_ an Bord ebenfalls alles mitbekommen."

„Morningstar ist kein Fremder mehr, Guide", sagte Snow und tappte ungeduldig mit den Fingerkrallen auf der Oberfläche des Tisches, „er wollte hierher, weil er dich und deine Arbeit so bewundert. Nicht, weil Raven ihn geschickt hätte."

„Das schmeichelt mir zwar, stärkt aber kein bisschen mein Vertrauen in diesen… Schönling", erwiderte Guide erschöpft.

Snow legte die Stirn in Falten und meinte: „Bevor du dir die Blöße gibst und selbst fragst: der _Schönling_, wie du ihn nennst, hat viele Talente, aber immer noch keinen Weg in mein Bett gefunden. Außerdem lasse ich meine Entscheidungen nicht von meinem Unterleib beeinflussen – so wenig wie du, wenn ich den Gerüchten Glauben schenken darf."

„Also das kann ich erklären!", wehrte Guide ab und riss die Augen auf.

„Dann beginne damit, Vater", forderte Snow ihn auf, wobei sie ihre Belustigung gut zu verbergen wusste. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm schon fast alles verziehen, außerdem musste sie so oder so mit dem angerichteten Schaden zurechtkommen. „Die anderen Beteiligten werde ich schließlich auch befragen…"

A/N: Blades sind die Militärs, Clevermen sind die Wissenschaftler, Ingenieure und Techniker. Drohnen sind Drohnen und werden von den männlichen Wraith befehligt.

Pallax sind männliche Mätressen, die sich die Königin hält, die Zenana ist eine Art Harem in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gemächer der Königin – die Idee stammt nicht von mir sondern ist aus „Homecoming", dem ersten Legacy-Band, entliehen. Ein Gefährte ist eine Art „feste Beziehung" einer Königin, die durchaus mehrere haben kann.

Ich habe die Primary übrigens nachträglich von Crow in Raven umgetauft, weil Snow und Crow zu ähnlich klingen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

_Guide atmete tief durch. Er wusste nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. Eigentlich nahmen die Geschehnisse schon ihren fatalen Verlauf in dem Moment, wo er beschlossen hatte, ihrem Hive einen Vorteil zu verschaffen – indem er bewusst gegen die Weisung seiner Tochter verstieß. Aber wo sollte er nur mit seiner Erzählung einsetzen?_

„Ah ja", brummte Guide und betrachtete skeptisch die Weiterentwicklung der winzigen Granaten, die Blueface auf ihr letztes Abenteuer mitgenommen hatte.

Morningstar lächelte breit und erklärte: „Es erscheint mir sinnvoller, sie an einem festen Ort am Körper tragen zu können – als letzten Ausweg."

Guide runzelte die Stirn und schaute zu Blueface hinüber, der den Blick gesenkt hielt und den Kopf zwischen den schmalen Schultern eingezogen hatte. Der kleingewachsene Cleverman hatte diese Granaten nicht entwickelt, um sich selbst damit in die Luft sprengen, sondern um sich verteidigen zu können. Clevermen trugen keine Waffen. Aber Blueface hatte genug durchmachen müssen um – zumindest für sich selbst – nach Alternativen zu suchen. Und nicht mehr völlig von den Blades abhängig zu sein. _Umso erstaunlicher, dass er sich gleichzeitig dann doch an Bonewhite hängt wie ein Iratus-Käfer an sein Opfer_, dachte der Commander und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese verwirrenden Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Dann stimmen Sie mir nicht zu, Commander?", fragte Morningstar mit eingefrorenem Lächeln.

„Sicher, sicher…", antwortete Guide mürrisch, „wir statten ja auch die Drohnen mit Selbstzerstörungsmechanismen aus. Aber…" Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf, „das Leben ist kostbar. Ich bin nicht der Meinung, dass wir so leichtfertig damit umgehen sollten."

„Aber ist es nicht so, dass sich ein Blade ohne zu zögern opfert, wenn er damit seine Königin und den Hive beschützt?", fragte Morningstar mit kaum verhohlener Verärgerung, „damit verbessert er seinen nächsten Lebenszyklus und…"

„Ich werde jetzt nicht über religiöse Dogmen diskutieren", donnerte Guide, „und erst recht nicht werde ich solche Einfluss auf die Forschung auf meinem Schiff nehmen lassen!"

Morningstar lächelte arrogant und hob die Nase etwas höher, schwieg aber.

„Vom wirtschaftlichen Standpunkt aus gesehen sind Clevermen ebenfalls zu wertvoll, um ihr Leben einfach durch einen Kopfdruck beenden zu lassen", grollte Guide, „ich weiß nicht, wie es an Bord der Primary zugeht, aber unter der Herrschaft _unserer_ Königin wird niemand, weder Cleverman noch Blade, zurückgelassen! Wer gefangen genommen wird, wird durch Verhandlungen wieder befreit – und muss keinen unnützen Tod sterben!"

Der neue Oberste der Clevermen schnaubte leise, während hinter ihm Blueface mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen suchte.

„Oder hast du es bisher schon einmal anderweitig erfahren, seit du hier bist?", fragte Guide nun Blueface direkt.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete der Cleverman schüchtern.

„Selbst als du nicht wusstest, wer du bist, haben wir uns um dich gekümmert, oder nicht?", fragte Guide wütend, „es gibt Hives, auf denen eine andere Politik verfolgt wird – du bist wie viele andere ein Flüchtling, den unsere Königin mit offenen Armen empfangen hat. Hier haben alle eine Heimat – wo sie, ihre Arbeit und ihr Leben geschätzt werden! Und beschützt!"

„Ja… von Blades", warf Morningstar ein, „Blades, die nicht viel von uns _Schlauköpfen_ halten, hier wie anderswo!"

„Unfug", fauchte Guide und wendete sich wieder Blueface zu, „niemand versteht besser als ich, wie abfällig manche Blades über die Clevermen reden – besonders die Piloten – aber ohne sie würde kein Hive überhaupt existieren. Und das wissen **alle** hier!"

Blueface biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen und schaffte es, sich noch kleiner zu machen, während er unsicher zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und dem Commander hin und her blickte.

„Wie dem auch sei", grollte Guide und wendete sich von den beiden Clevermen ab, nahm die Prototypen der winzigen Selbstzerstörungsgranaten in die Hand und schnaubte. „Ich verbiete hiermit, dass sich auch nur ein Cleverman oder Blade mit so einem Ding ausrüstet. Wir achten das derzeitige Leben, nicht eines, dass es vielleicht gar nicht geben mag. Verstanden?"

Morningstar schmollte offen, nickte aber knapp. Blueface hauchte: „Ja, Sir…"

Wütend warf Guide die Prototypen zurück auf den Labortisch und verließ den Forschungscluster. Er hatte lange – vielleicht zu lang – selbst die Position des Obersten Cleverman besetzt gehabt und es fiel ihm schwer, diese an jemand anderen abzugeben. Am Ehesten hätte er Blueface auf diesen Posten gesehen, aber nun, wo er miterleben musste, wie demütig sich sein Favorit diesem Fremden unterordnete… _Mir gegenüber hat er sich nie so verhalten_, grübelte er und ging weiter Richtung Kommandozentrale. Seit Morningstar an Bord war, erschien Blueface ihm noch seltsamer als zuvor schon.

Kurz bevor er die Brücke erreichte, drehte Guide um und ging einige Gänge zurück in die Taktikzentrale. Wenn jemand mehr über Blueface wusste, dann wohl Bonewhite, der mit dem Cleverman eng befreundet war. Weil er, Guide, dafür gesorgt hatte, dass dies geschah. Um seinen langjährigen Freund aus der selbst gewählten Isolation zu holen – und den genialen, aber emotional labilen Cleverman unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Bonewhite musterte mit ernster Miene eine Sternenkartenprojektion, als der Commander eintrat. Zwei weitere Blades befanden sich noch in dem ovalen Raum und gaben eifrig Beobachtungs- und Kontrolldaten in das System ein.

‚…und was bereitet dir Kopfzerbrechen, mein Junge?', fragte Guide ihn still und lächelte schmal.

Bonewhite warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu, dann gab er ebenfalls mental zurück: ‚Dass man uns zum Narren halten will, ich es aber nicht belegen kann.'

‚Ich weiß.' Guide seufzte. ‚Unsere Königin weiß das auch, aber… ohne Beweise wird die Primary sich nicht von ihren Plänen abbringen lassen.'

Bonewhite schob den Unterkiefer vor. ‚Dreamer ist nicht dumm. Nightlilys Hive so weit hinter dem Hauptverband zurückfallen zu lassen ist dumm. Also eine Falle.'

‚Oder das Schiff ist zu beschädigt, um es mit an vorderste Front nehmen zu können', gab Guide zu überlegen.

‚Niemand hetzt Dreamer', meinte Bonewhite, ‚sie könnten den Hive reparieren und dann gemeinsam weiterziehen.'

‚Nicht alle gehen so sorgfältig mit ihren Schiffen um wie wir', entgegnete Guide, ‚denk nur an Sundancer, die regelmäßig neue Hives bauen lässt, anstatt ihre alten zu erneuern.'

‚Selbst Sundancer lässt ihre ausgedienten Schiffe dann aber auf ihrem Heimatplanet landen und – wenn du dich erinnern magst – von Teppra-Sauriern bewachen. Ein im neutralen Raum treibender Hive ist eine willkommene Beute für jeden. Oder eine verminte Falle.' Bonewhite runzelte die Stirn, trat vor und vergrößerte mit einer Handbewegung den Ausschnitt der Projektion, der den zurückgelassenen Hive zeigte. ‚Dieser Hive bedeutet ihr nichts. Sie hat Nightlily erst vor kurzem geschlagen und in ihren Verband aufgenommen. Sie würde ihn ohne zu zögern…'

‚Ja, ich weiß', unterbrach Guide ihn und trat näher an einen Bereich der Projektion, von dem es weniger Daten gab, ‚was ist hiermit? Warum wissen wir kaum etwas über Mirage und ihre Kampfverbände?'

‚Weil sie sich sehr gut abschirmt', entgegnete Bonewhite trocken, ‚und weil wir von Silverfox bisher sehr wenige und eher fragmentarische Daten erhalten haben.'

‚Hm', brummte Guide enttäuscht, ‚dann sollten wir einen Weg finden, an mehr Daten zu gelangen, oder?'

‚Einen Aufklärer zu schicken verstößt gegen die Verträge', erinnerte Bonewhite ihn nüchtern.

‚Wer sagte denn etwas von einem Aufklärer?', gab Guide mit selbstsicherem Lächeln zurück, ‚Ich dachte da eher an eine persönliche Kontaktaufnahme…'

‚Daran ist schon die Primary gescheitert', unterbrach Bonewhite, ‚es ist nie ein Gesandter von ihr bei den Häusern der Toten eingetroffen.'

‚Nun… dort wollte ich mich auch nicht mit ihr treffen', meinte Guide mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

‚Guide…'

‚Wir haben in unseren Datenbanken doch sicher eine Sternenringadresse von einem Planeten in ihrem Herrschaftsbereich.'

‚Guide…'

‚Und ich weiß schon ganz genau, was ich ihr anbieten könnte, damit sie auch interessiert ist.'

‚Guide…'

‚Ich muss nur einen sicheren Weg finden…'

‚Guide, lass es sein!' Bonewhite fauchte vernehmlich und die anderen beiden Offiziere im Raum drehten ihnen verwundert die Köpfe zu.

Der Commander gab ein tiefes und bedrohliches Grollen von sich und meinte: ‚Du vergisst dich, Blade!'

Bonewhite bleckte kurz die Zähne, dann wurde seine Miene ausdruckslos und er verbeugte sich stumm.

‚Darüber werden wir uns noch unterhalten', meinte Guide, ‚aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun!' Damit verließ der Commander die Taktikzentrale und ging schlecht gelaunt Richtung Brücke.

A/N: Die „Häuser der Toten" sind direkt den Legacy-Romanen entliehen und bezeichnen einen neutralen Verhandlungsort der Wraith, der von Anbetern gepflegt und bewirtschaftet wird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„_Das nächste Mal solltest du besser auf Bonewhite hören", kommentierte Snow die Erzählung ihres Vaters und rümpfte die Nase, „fahr fort, ich ahne schon, was nun kommt…"_

_Guide atmete tief durch und warf seiner Königin einen Blick zu der, der ihre Mutter früher immer zu besänftigen vermochte. Aber seine Tochter zeigte sich nur wenig beeindruckt. Also berichtete er weiter:_

„Commander", begrüßte Lightning ihn auf der Brücke und nickte knapp. Gerade so viel, um nicht respektlos zu erscheinen aber doch wenig genug, um deutlich zu machen, wie wenig der Hivemaster von seinem ewigen Konkurrenten hielt. Bereits vor dem Krieg mit den Lanteanern…

„_Schweif nicht ab, ich weiß sehr wohl, wie angespannt euer Verhältnis ist", ermahnte Snow ihren Vater und tappte ungeduldig mit ihren Krallen auf ihrer Armlehne._

„Status?", fragte Guide und baute sich neben dem Kontrollpult der Brücke auf.

„Alle Systeme arbeiten wie vorgesehen, nur an der Einflugschneise der Hangarbucht kommt es noch zu gelegentlichem Flackern der Positionslichter", antwortete Lightning tonlos.

„Ja, ich weiß", entgegnete Guide, „das war bereits während meiner letzten Wache ein Problem. Ich hatte gehofft, nach dem sich der Hive das nächste Mal genährt hätte, würde das von selbst vergehen, aber dem ist anscheinend nicht so."

„Fällt das nicht in den Bereich von Glow?", fragte Lightning mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Ja, unter anderem", gab Guide mit einem Seufzen zurück, „aber ich fürchte, die Struktur des Schiffes ist dort schon zu alt, um noch neue Versorgungsleitungen durchwachsen zu lassen. Ich werde Morningstar anweisen, einen neuen Einflugbereich anlegen zu lassen und den derzeitigen zu schließen."

„Hätte der Fremde nicht schon selbst darauf kommen müssen?" Lightning schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Jungen lernen heute gewisse Dinge nicht mehr. Es ist einfacher, einen neuen Hive wachsen zu lassen, anstatt die alten instand zu halten", gab Guide zurück, „wie sieht es am Treffpunkt aus?"

„Die Hives der Primary, der Königinnen Wind, Firecat, Sungate und Bloodrose, sowie der Kreuzerverband um Farseer befinden sich bereits dort. Wir werden voraussichtlich in zwei Standardtagen ebenfalls eintreffen."

„Voraussichtlich?", fragte Guide nach, „sagtest du nicht, dass alle Systeme sonst wie vorgesehen arbeiten?"

„Ja", antwortete Lightning, „allerdings leeren sich unsere Vorräte zusehends. Sie waren voll aufgefüllt beim Erwachen, aber nachdem sich jeder Mann an Bord genährt hat…"

„…sind die Speicher wieder leer, ich verstehe." Guide brummte missbilligend.

„Wir könnten noch einmal auf Tempes ernten, aber damit gefährden wir den Fortbestand der kleineren Herdensiedlungen", meinte Lightning, „wir mussten zu früh erwachen… noch fünfzig oder sechzig Sternenjahre mehr und eine Wachphase wäre kein Problem. Aber so…"

„Hm. Ich möchte unseren besten Weidegrund nicht zu sehr schröpfen. Wie sieht es auf Artaga aus?" Guide strich sich bedächtig über seinen Bart und betrachtete die Anzeigen, die Lightning aufrief.

„Zu dünn besiedelt. Wir nehmen kaum Oberflächenaktivität wahr", befand der Hivemaster und überspielte die Bilder der zuletzt geschickten Aufklärungssonde auf den Hauptmonitor. „Allerdings…"

„Ja…", brummte Guide und zwinkerte Lightning zu, „wofür brauchen sie dann so viel Anbaufläche und Viehherden?"

„Sie könnten natürlich auch damit Handel treiben…"

„…nein. Wofür denn schon? Außer…"

„…außer sie sind wesentlich technisierter, als wir annehmen, aber…"

„…aber auch dann müssten wir von einer unterirdischen Besiedlung ausgehen."

„Ich weise Deeper an, einen Tiefenscan vorzunehmen. Sein Kreuzer befindet sich nur wenige Hyperraumstunden entfernt von dem Planeten." Lightning nickte Guide zu.

_Sie versuchen es doch immer wieder_, dachte Guide und lächelte humorlos, während er die Aufklärungsbilder weiter anschaute. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Haben wir noch zufällig die Anwahladresse von Nightlilys Sternenring auf ihrem alten Hive in den Datenbanken?", fragte er und blickte über die Schulter zu Lightning.

„Ja, sicher doch… aber nach ihrer Niederlage und der Übernahme durch Dreamer haben sie gewiss die Adresse geändert", antwortete der Hivemaster.

„Aber man kann sie nicht vollkommen verändern", meinte Guide und lächelte breit, „es gibt nur einige tausend Varianten… und wir haben genau den richtigen Cleverman an Bord, der diese auf ein absolutes Minimum reduzieren kann…"

„Meinst du etwa den Fremden?", fragte Lightning entsetzt.

„Unfug!", wehrte Guide ab, „ich meine natürlich Blueface! Wenn du dich je mit ihm beschäftigt hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass der Junge zu ganz erstaunlichen Dingen in der Lage ist!"

„Ja… zu ganz erstaunlich dämlichen Dingen!" Lightning schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie zum Beispiel weglaufen, beinahe von einem Teppra gefressen werden, sich von Ease den Kopf einschlagen lassen… ich lese durchaus die Wach- und Missionsberichte, Guide!"

„Das ist gut zu wissen", knurrte Guide, „aber der Bengel hat vor allem ein Händchen für Algorithmen und Codierungen. Ich werde ihn ein Programm schreiben lassen, das…"

„Das was?", fragte Lightning, als Guide nicht fortfuhr.

„Wir finden die Adresse von Nightlilys Hive heraus, senden eine Aufklärungssonde dorthin, ohne das Leben unserer Männer zu gefährden und werden wissen, warum ihr Hive zurückgelassen wird." Guide lächelte triumphierend. „Und wenn uns keine Gefahr droht, können wir eine Truppe hinschicken, den Hive übernehmen und bestenfalls sogar noch an Daten über Dreamer herankommen…"

„Ja… und ganz klar gegen die Anweisung der Primary verstoßen, die uns jede offensive Aktion verboten hat, bis unsere Allianz formiert und bereit zum Kampf ist!" Lightning fauchte leise.

„Ach, diese Anweisung hat sie gegeben, bevor Nightlilys Hive hinter Dreamers Verband zurückblieb", entgegnete Guide kampflustig, „die Situation hat sich verändert… es wird Zeit, dass wir uns einen Vorteil verschaffen!"

„Wir besitzen bereits einen Vorteil: die Informationen von Darkmoon und Silverfox!"

„…denen du genauso wenig vertraust wie jeder andere im Kommandostab!"

„Die Primary vertraut ihnen – und wir sind ihr Gehorsam schuldig", ließ sich Lightning nicht beirren.

„Dieses kleinkarierte Denken wird noch mal der Untergang unseres Volkes sein!" Guide ballte zornig die Fäuste. „Zuerst war es Coldamber, die befahl, dass wir uns zu vermehren hätten, bis wir die Lanteaner zahlenmäßig überrennen konnten, ohne zu bedenken, wie wir uns nach dem Krieg ernähren können würden. Dann der absolute Stillstand seit Tausenden von Jahren… nein, so werden wir nicht…"

„Deeper ist auf dem Weg nach Artaga", unterbrach Lightning den Commander eisig.

Guide schnappte nach Luft, dann nickte er knapp. „Informiere mich, sobald er mit den Scans beginnt." Er verließ die Brücke und kehrte zurück in den zentralen Laborbereich. Inmitten dieses verwirrend aufgebauten Clusters lag das Datenverarbeitungslabor, das Guide vor langer Zeit für seinen Schützling Fever hatte einrichten lassen. Und in dem nun Blueface arbeitete.

Der kleine Cleverman saß auf einem Hocker und brütete über Kolonnen von Zahlen und Schriftzeichen, war so konzentriert, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie der Commander eintrat. Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Guide und Blueface sprang erschrocken von seinem Hocker. „Commander!"

Guide konnte das Herz des Clevermans selbst drei Schritte entfernt noch panisch pochen hören, schüttelte den Kopf und trat an die Konsole heran, an der Blueface gearbeitet hatte. Er überflog die Anzeigen und fragte skeptisch: „Du überprüfst die Datenübermittlungen von Darkmoon auf versteckte Virenprogramme?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface, „ich hatte das Cleverman Morningstar zur Vorsicht vorgeschlagen und er hatte dem zugestimmt."

_Ohne mich darüber zu informieren_, dachte Guide missmutig. „Nur Darkmoons oder auch…"

„Auch die von Silverfox, Sir", antwortete Blueface und duckte sich, „ich war davon ausgegangen, dass Sie Bescheid wüssten."

„Lassen wir das. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich, über die du Morningstar nicht zu unterrichten hast." Guide rief eine andere Datenbank auf, suchte Nightlilys alte Sternenringadresse heraus und meinte: „Finde den aktuellen Anwahlcode heraus und melde dich dann wieder bei mir, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", sagte Blueface und runzelte die Stirn.

„_Das reicht vorläufig", unterbrach Snow Guides Ausführungen und schob das Kinn vor. „Du wirst dich im Thronsaal weiterhin bereithalten wie die anderen, als nächstes befrage ich Blueface."_

„_Wie meine Königin wünscht", sagte Guide, erhob sich von seinem Sessel und verbeugte sich tief, bevor er den Raum verließ._

A/N: Ja, ein etwas anderes Format dieses Mal. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu verwirrend für euch…?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

„_Beginne einfach dort, wo du deiner Meinung nach in die ganze Affäre verwickelt worden bist", sagte Snow besänftigend._

_Blueface schaute sie groß an als wolle er sagen, dass das die Sache nicht unbedingt vereinfachen würde, biss sich dann aber auf die Zunge und rutschte noch weiter zur Sitzkante des Sessels vor, auf dem er saß. Er räusperte sich, schaute sich noch einmal unsicher um und begann zu erzählen:_

„Was weißt du über die Königinnen Darkmoon und Silverfox?", fragte Bonewhite und drehte geistesabwesend den Spielstein in der Hand, den er bei seinem letzten Zug seinem Gegner abgenommen hatte.

„Nichts", antwortete Blueface verärgert und rümpfte die Nase, „warum hast du das gemacht? Ich habe etwas ganz anderes geplant gehabt… jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll!"

„Soll ich dir den Stein wiedergeben und einen anderen Zug machen?", fragte Bonewhite grinsend.

„Nein….", brummte Blueface missmutig.

„Also du weißt gar nichts über diese beiden Königinnen, nein?", fragte Bonewhite, lehnte sich weiter auf seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte die Beine aus.

„Nicht ganz… das Übliche eben", antworte der Cleverman und ließ seine Hand über dem Spielbrett schweben, unschlüssig, welchen Zug er als nächsten unternehmen sollte, „Herkunftslinien, Gebiete, Heimatplaneten. Aber das weißt du genauso gut wie ich."

„Keine von beiden hat je mit deiner alten Königin zusammen gearbeitet, nein?", fragte Bonewhite tonlos.

Blueface schmollte. „Selbst wenn, hätte ich damals nichts davon mitbekommen. Ich war gerade einmal ein Techniker auf meinem alten Hive, als ich vertrieben wurde…. Egal was ich mache, ich bin in drei Zügen geschlagen!"

„Nicht ganz", meinte der Blade und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, „wenn du die Purpurstadt öffnest, bist du schon in zwei Zügen tot…"

„Manchmal mag ich dich ganz und gar nicht", knurrte Blueface, biss sich auf die Lippen und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Bonewhite lachte auf und begann, das Spielbrett abzubauen. „Ich habe _Cities_ seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt, aber damals so oft, dass ich es im Schlaf spielen könnte."

„Und das sagst du mir jetzt", brummte Blueface und räumte ebenfalls mit ab.

„Ich wollte dir den Spaß nicht verderben", sagte der Blade leise lachend, „wir könnten das nächste Mal auch wieder _Towers_ spielen."

„Davon habe ich schon Albträume!" Blueface schüttelte den Kopf, „da macht man die geschicktesten Züge und was ist? Du räumst trotzdem alles ab!"

„Ein Partie Würfel gefällig?", meinte Bonewhite daraufhin und zog einige bunte Würfel aus seiner Manteltasche.

„So weit bin ich nun noch nicht demoralisiert", schnaubte der Cleverman und lachte ebenfalls, „Außerdem muss ich ins Bett. Morningstar besteht darauf, dass wir uns schon eine Stunde vor Beginn der Tagzeit im Labor treffen, bevor die anderen auftauchen."

„Hm", brummte der Blade, „bist du zufrieden mit deinem neuen Vorgesetzten?"

„Abgesehen davon, dass er die Vorzüge eines ausgiebigen Nachtschlafs nicht zu würdigen weiß: ja. Er ist geschickt, fleißig und erwartet von anderen nichts, was er nicht auch selbst bereit ist zu tun", antwortete Blueface.

„Und?", fragte Bonewhite nach.

Blueface schaute seinen Freund erstaunt an, dann antwortete er: „Ich finde ihn unheimlich…"

Bonewhite legte den Kopf schräg und schaute seinen Freund fragend an, schwieg aber.

„Er ist so… ich weiß nicht… er ist so… selbstsicher. Er lächelt fast so viel wie Ease, aber… er ist seltsam. Und wenn wir allein sind morgens, dann redet er viel von den Erstmüttern, den Wiederholungen der Lebenszyklen, eben solche Sachen…", seufzte Blueface.

„Ein Fanatiker?", fragte der Blade tonlos.

„Nein, das nicht", antwortete Blueface, „dafür ist er zu sehr Wissenschaftler. Aber… vielleicht bin ich auch nur neidisch."

„Was meinst du, wie würde er reagieren, wenn du ihm vorschlägst, die Übertragungen von Darkmoon und Silverfox auf Viren zu überprüfen?", fragte Bonewhite bedächtig.

„Das habe ich schon und er befürwortete meine Vorsicht", entgegnete Blueface, „ich habe Ewigkeiten gebraucht, die Systeme zu bereinigen und effizienter in der Datenverarbeitung zu machen, da lasse ich mir doch keine Laus ins Fell setzen von außerhalb!"

Nun grinste Bonewhite und schüttelte den Kopf. „…da habe ich dich doch wieder einmal unterschätzt!"

„Nun… so schlecht, wie ich _Towers_ spiele, fällt das wohl auch leicht", erwiderte Blueface grinsend.

„Könntest du die Übertragungen wohl auch auf andere Unregelmäßigkeiten überprüfen?", fragte der Blade leise und schaute seinen Freund ernst an.

„Unregelmäßigkeiten welcher Art?", fragte Blueface ebenso ernst zurück.

„Nachträglichen Zusätzen, Manipulationen, inhaltlichen Widersprüchen, so etwas in der Art", antwortete Bonewhite gedämpft.

Blueface überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Ich müsste mich erst einlesen in die Übertragungen, aber es sollte möglich sein. Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Bonewhite schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nur eine Antwort darauf, warum mir das Ganze so unheimlich ist…"

Nachdem sein Gast gegangen war, saß Blueface noch eine Weile grübelnd auf der Bettkante, dann legte er sich hin und las einige Minuten von einem Datenpad – ein altes Abenteuer des ominösen Blades Hawk, dessen dubiose Berichte sich seit Jahrtausenden größter Beliebtheit erfreuten. Zwar war das Meiste ausgemachter Unsinn in diesen Erzählungen, aber es brachte Blueface auf andere Gedanken.

Am nächsten Morgen erschien er etwas unausgeschlafen zur Besprechung mit dem Obersten der Clevermen im Zentrallabor. Morningstar empfing ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln und sagte: „Du hast mich auf eine Idee gebracht neulich!"

Fragend legte Blueface die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete skeptisch die Manschetten, die Morningstar ihm präsentierte. „Ich habe die von dir entwickelten kleinen Granaten in diese Armbänder integriert – als Waffe!"

Blueface räusperte sich, dann fragte er: „Wie genau soll das funktionieren, Sir?"

„Nun… wenn jemand… ein Cleverman wie du oder ich… Gefahr läuft, gefangen genommen zu werden, dann ist es ihm möglich, sich selbst und seine Feinde in die Luft zu sprengen", antwortete Morningstar, „ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich…"

„Sir… warum sollte ich mich selbst in die Luft sprengen wollen?", fragte Blueface unverblümt.

„Damit du nicht gefangen genommen werden kannst", fauchte Morningstar und verdrehte die Augen.

_So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht gedacht_, überlegte Blueface, nickte aber fügsam und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

„Ich werde diese Weiterentwicklung nachher dem Commander vorstellen und ich möchte, dass du dann zugegen bist", ordnete Morningstar an und schnaubte. „Nun zu dem, was Hasten gestern dem Transportersystem angetan hat… hast du eine Erklärung dafür, wieso für einige Stunden alle Transporte nur in den Schiffsrumpf führten?"

„Weil es durch die Waffentest zu einer Überlastung der Versorgungsleitungen auf den oberen Decks kam", antwortete Blueface leise, „daraufhin wurde die Sicherung aktiv, die Hasten vor einiger Zeit einmal programmiert hatte und… es dauerte etwas, bis er sich wieder an die genauen Schaltungen erinnerte und er..."

„Mit anderen Worten", unterbrach Morningstar, „er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seine _geniale_ Umleitung wieder deaktivieren sollte!"

„Ja, Sir", gab Blueface kleinlaut zu. Er mochte Hasten, aber das Transportersystem hatte der bullige Ingenieur noch nie unter Kontrolle gehabt. Angeblich kämpfte er damit schon seit der Zeit des großen Krieges.

Morningstar schnaubte. „Er sollte sich langsam wirklich entscheiden, ob er noch weiterhin ein Cleverman ist, oder aber endgültig als Pionier den Blades beitreten. So wie es sich im Moment verhält, fabriziert er nur Unruhe in allen Bereichen."

Blueface antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur stumm.

A/N: Ja… dann scheint das neue Format ja nicht allzu schlecht anzukommen bisher :) Ich hoffe, es wird nicht doch noch zu verwirrend, weil sich natürlich einige der Erzählungen überschneiden werden, so wie hier mit Guides Bericht.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

„_Guides Standpauke für Morningstar habe ich bereits gehört, was ist danach geschehen?", fragte Snow ruhig. Blueface war immer noch der Panik nahe und schien sich gar nicht beruhigen zu können. Jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, seinen Geist sanft zu berühren, nahm seine Aufregung nur noch zu und er begann zu stammeln und zu stottern._

„_Dann… dann…"_

„_Reiß dich zusammen!", knurrte Snow, der es allmählich zu bunt wurde. Sie hatte bereits öfters beobachtet, wie Guide und Bonewhite den kleinen Cleverman so zur Raison bringen konnten. Ein Versuch schadete sicher nichts…_

_Blueface schluckte, schaute seine Königin groß an, setzte sich aufrecht hin und erzählte relativ gefasst weiter._

„Das glaube ich jetzt nicht!", fauchte Morningstar und begann, wütend durch das Labor zu stapfen, wobei er aufgebracht gestikulierte. „Das ist doch nicht der wagemutige Guide, der vor nichts zurückschreckt! Nach dessen Abenteuern angeblich…" Er verstummte und hielt unvermittelt im Laufen inne, wendete sich Blueface zu und zischte: „Du wusstest, dass er so reagieren würde, nicht wahr?"

„Ich hatte es befürchtet, Sir", antwortete Blueface fast flüsternd.

Morningstar trat näher und musterte den kleinen Cleverman von Kopf bis Fuß. „Hätte die Primary nicht darauf bestanden, dass ich der Oberste der Clevermen werde, dann hättest du diesen Posten erhalten."

„Sir, ich wollte wirklich nicht…", begann Blueface sich zu verteidigen und wich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an eine Konsole stieß und nicht mehr weiter kam.

Morningstar war ihm schrittweise gefolgt und starrte mit unverhohlener Wut auf den Meister der Datenverarbeitung hinab. Dann entspannte er sich und meinte: „Du kennst ihn wesentlich besser als ich. Das nächste Mal, wenn ich etwas tue, was den Commander verärgern könnte, wirst du es mir sofort mitteilen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Blueface verstört und beobachtete, wie Morningstar sich zurück an seine Arbeitskonsole begab, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

„Du hast zu tun, nehme ich an", sagte er und wies Blueface mit einer Kopfbewegung an, das Zentrallabor zu verlassen und in sein eigenes zu gehen.

Das ließ Blueface sich nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte hinaus auf den Gang, wo sich die anderen Clevermen an die Wände drückten. Hasten sprach ihn flüsternd an: „Was ist nun?"

Blueface schaute zu dem Ingenieur auf, der beinahe so groß gewachsen war wie ihr Commander und bleckte die Zähne. „Nun geht ihr alle gefälligst zurück an eure Arbeit!", fauchte er, dem das feige Gehabe der Wissenschaftler und Techniker gegen den Strich ging.

_Die sind ja schlimmer als ich_, dachte Blueface und betrat leise knurrend sein Labor. Seine Assistenten hatte er bereits am Vortag zur Unterstützung der Wartungsteams an den Waffenbänken und dem Transportersystem eingeteilt, so war er allein und machte seinem Ärger mit einem lauten Fauchen Luft. Er hasste es, wenn jemand seine Entwicklungen nahm und veränderte. Ganz besonders, wenn damit nur jemand beeindruckt werden sollte, anstatt einen echten Gebrauchswert zu erhalten.

Er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen und wünschte sich zum hundertsten Male in den letzten Wochen, dass sein Labor eine Türmembran hätte. Aber diese war schon vor Urzeiten entfernt worden, damit man vom Zentrallabor aus immer hineinschauen konnte. Angeblich, weil Bonewhites Bruder Fever hier gelegentlich so derart rumgetobt haben sollte, dass Guide sich zu diesem Schritt genötigt sah. _Unvorstellbar, dass ausgerechnet der stille Bonewhite einen so temperamentvollen Bruder gehabt haben soll_, dachte Blueface und ballte die Fäuste.

Er wollte allein sein und endlich etwas Zeit für sich haben. Zeit, die Erfahrungen des letzten Abenteuers zu verwinden – wie es war, nicht zu wissen, wer man ist. Was Freundschaft bedeutete. Seine wieder aufkommenden Erinnerungen an die Flucht von seinem alten Hive.

„Alles gut bei dir?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Blueface drehte sich überrascht um. In der Tür standen seine beiden Schlupfbrüder Sweep und Morose und hatten fragend die Köpfe schräg gelegt.

„Nicht wirklich", presste Blueface mit einem falschen Lächeln hervor, „wobei kann ich euch helfen?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir dich das fragen", meinte Morose und lächelte schmal. Äußerlich glichen sich die drei Schlupfbrüder bis aufs Haar – was so einige an Bord schon zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte.

„Man erzählt sich, Guide hätte Morningstar zusammengefaltet und der dann dich", sagte Sweep leise und trat näher heran, woraufhin auch Morose ins Labor hinein kam.

„Das war nichts", log Blueface, „ich hatte ihn nur nicht gewarnt, wie launisch Guide gelegentlich sein kann."

„Oh ja, das kann er sein", meinte Morose grinsend, „wisst ihr noch, wie…"

„Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber könnten wir heute Abend bei einem Spiel weiterplaudern?", fragte Blueface und warf misstrauische Blicke ins Zentrallabor hinüber.

„Uh… heute Abend? Ich weiß nicht, ob unsere Blades dann Zeit haben", wandte Sweep ein.

„Was spricht dagegen, wenn wir uns auch einmal so treffen?", fragte Blueface, dem es derzeit gar nicht recht war, wenn er Cud über den Weg lief. Der Blade hatte ihn in seiner schwärzesten Stunde erlebt und geradezu ins Leben zurückgeschüttelt. Ihn aus dem Meer gezogen, in dem Blueface sich hatte ertränken wollen. Seitdem hielt der kleine Cleverman verbissen an seinem Leben fest. Er war vielleicht nicht so mutig wie Guide oder ein Blade, aber sich selbst in die Luft sprengen erschien ihm vollkommen sinnlos. Er hatte Morningstar ganz bewusst nicht erzählt, dass dieser sich mit seiner neuen Entwicklung beim Commander unbeliebt machen würde.

Sweep und Morose versprachen, sich trotzdem darum zu bemühen, ihre anderen Fluchtgefährten über den gemeinsamen Spielabend zu informieren und gingen wieder zurück an ihre eigene Arbeit. Blueface seufzte und setzte sich an seine Konsole. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er ein Programm geschrieben hatte, um die Datenübertragungen der Königinnen Darkmoon und Silverfox auf jene Unregelmäßigkeiten hin überprüfen zu können, um die Bonewhite ihn gebeten hatte.

Konzentriert starrte er auf die Zeichenkolonnen, die über seinen Bildschirm liefen und schreckte auf, als er hinter sich ein Räuspern hörte. „Commander!", rief er aus und sprang von seinem Hocker.

Wie sich herausstellte, war Guide von Morningstar nicht darüber informiert worden, dass sie die Übertragungen auf Viren überprüften. Aber der Commander hatte eh eine andere Aufgabe für ihn, die ihn die nächsten Stunden beschäftigen sollte.

Ein Warnton ließ ihn aufhorchen und Blueface trat zu der Konsole hinüber, wo er die Übertragungen überprüfte. Stirnrunzelnd schaute er auf den Monitor und presst die Lippen aufeinander. _Interessant_, dachte er und ließ noch eine ältere Übertragung durch sein neues Programm laufen.

„Was tust du gerade?", hörte er Morningstar fragen und fuhr erschreckt zusammen.

Der Oberste der Clevermen beugte sich über die Anzeigen der anderen Konsole, an der Blueface an dem Anwahlcode arbeitete und knurrte leise. „Wer hat dich dazu beauftragt? Oh, lass mich raten: der Commander. Sehr schön. Wann wolltest du mir davon berichten?"

„Sir, ich bekam Anweisung, Ihnen nichts zu…", begann Blueface, aber Morningstar brachte ihn mit einer Geste zum schweigen.

„Ja, ja, schon gut, nun bin ich selbst darüber gestolpert, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sein Vorgesetzter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ginge weitaus schneller, wenn du nicht auch das vierte Symbol als Variable mit einbeziehst. Dreamers Clevermen sind nicht einmal halb so sorgfältig wie du."

„Sir?", fragte Blueface und trat zu seinem Vorgesetzen hinüber.

Morningstar lächelte. „Ich hatte mich vor einiger Zeit mit genau diesem Problem befasst, bis die Primary es mir untersagte. Selbstverständlich habe ich mich vorher darüber informiert, wie es bei unseren Gegnern insgesamt gehalten wird… Königin Dreamer und ihre Alliierten legen mehr Wert auf militärische denn wissenschaftliche Entwicklungen."

Nun wurde Blueface neugierig und er fragte: „Warum hat man Ihnen verboten, an der Dechiffrierung zu arbeiten, Sir?"

„Weil ich etwas zu laut gesagt hatte, dass ich der feigen Überläuferin Nightlily zu gern einen ganzen Stock Iratus-Käfer durch ihren Sternenring schicken wollte", antwortete Morningstar ungeniert und grinste.

„Hätten… hätten Sie das wirklich getan, Sir?", fragte Blueface verunsichert und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Nein… aber ein oder zwei Granaten schon", erwiderte Morningstar, „nun gut, lass uns sehen, wie wir die neue Anwahlsequenz etwas schneller herausfinden…"

Einige Stunden später konnten sie Guide zu sich ins Labor rufen, der nicht erfreut darüber war, dass Morningstar ihm die Ergebnisse präsentierte. Aber Blueface hielt den Kopf gesenkt und vermied den Blick des Commanders.

„_Das genügt mir vorläufig", sagte Snow und seufzte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du so viel durchmachen musstest. Ich werde dich weiter beschützen, wie ich es dir und deinen Freunden damals versprochen habe, sei dir dessen gewiss."_

_Blueface nickte stumm und presste die Lippen aufeinander._

„_Ich fürchte, ich werde dich noch einmal rufen lassen müssen", meinte die Königin und entließ den Cleverman zunächst wieder._

A/N: Ich habe ein paar Tage Urlaub, mein Auto muss in die Werkstatt – beste Vorraussetzungen, diese Geschichte voran zu bringen ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

_Obwohl Snow nur zu gut wusste, dass Morningstar auf dem Hive einer Königin unter Königinnen aufgewachsen war, ärgerte sie sein selbstsicheres Verhalten in ihren Räumlichkeiten. „Ich hatte dich nicht aufgefordert dich zu setzen", fauchte sie, als der Cleverman den freien Sessel ansteuerte._

„_Selbstverständlich nicht, meine Königin", erwiderte Morningstar glatt und senkte den Kopf._

_Sie rümpfte die Nase, dann wies sie ihn mit einem Kopfnicken an, Platz zu nehmen. „Blueface und dir ist es also gelungen, die geänderte Anwahlsequenz zu Nightlilys Hive herauszufinden", stellte sie fest und fragte: „Was geschah danach?"_

„Ah ja…", sagte Guide und verschoss einen tödlichen Blick auf den kleinwüchsigen Datentechniker, „wie schnell könnt ihr eine Sonde bereit machen?"

„Ich war bereits so frei, eine zu programmieren, Commander", antwortete Morningstar lächelnd und präsentierte eine etwas mehr als faustgroße Sondenkugel.

Guide hob den Kopf und schaute den Obersten der Clevermen über seine Nasenflügel hinweg kalt an. „Gut. Nehmt alles mit, was ihr braucht, wir werden die Sonde sofort starten." Damit wandte er sich um und verließ das Labor.

„Du hast gehört, was der Commander wünscht. Packe eine Ausrüstungstasche, wer weiß, was ihm sonst noch in den Sinn kommt. Ich möchte nicht unvorbereitet erscheinen", sagte Morningstar und runzelte die Stirn. _Ich sollte auch noch eine eigene Tasche bereit halten_, dachte er, _Guide ist bekannt für plötzliche Aufbrüche, wenn ich die Clevermen hier richtig verstanden habe._

Blueface verbeugte sich und stürzte los, um seine Ausrüstung zusammenzusammeln. Morningstar seufzte innerlich. Seit er an Bord gekommen war, kämpfte er an allen Fronten mit Anfeindungen und Misstrauen. Selbst dieser etwas zu gutmütige, wenn nicht sogar manchmal naive Datenspezialist hatte ihn wissentlich auflaufen lassen. Andererseits… wer konnte es ihm schon verdenken? Abgesehen von seiner mangelnden Wraithkenntnis war der Junge brillant. Er hätte den Posten als Oberster der Clevermen mehr als verdient – aber Morningstar nun einmal auch. Hätten die beiden in einem echten Konkurrenzkampf gestanden, wäre es sicherlich niemandem leicht gefallen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, wer dem legendären Guide nachfolgen sollte.

Aber nun hatte – wieder einmal – seine Mutter, Königin Raven, Primary ihrer Allianz, bestimmt. Morningstar atmete tief durch. Sicher, seine Mutter liebte ihn. Mehr, als jeden anderen ihrer Söhne. Aber warum musste sie sich bei allem einmischen, was ihn betraf? Seit seinem Schlupf hatte man ihn auf den Weg eines Blades vorbereitet gehabt. Seine Entscheidung der Kaste der Clevermen beizutreten war sein bisher erfolgreichster Protest gegen die Übermacht seiner Mutter gewesen. Als sie sich begann damit abzufinden, wendete Morningstar sich den Hinterlassenschaften der Lanteaner zu. Grundgütiger, was hatte sie geschimpft! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er über die Forschungsergebnisse von Guide gestolpert war. Aber sie hatte ihm nicht gestattet, von selbst aus Kontakt zu Snows Hive und ihrem Gefährten Guide aufzunehmen. Er hatte einige Wochen in einer Zelle zubringen müssen, bis er sich dem Willen seiner Mutter doch wieder unterwarf.

Was für eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, dass Königin Dreamer mit ihren feindseligen Taten ein Treffen aller Allianzköniginnen provozierte! Die Sterne hatten es gut mit ihm gemeint, dessen war Morningstar fest überzeugt. Königin Snow selbst war keine Schönheit, aber sie war… eine Königin. Rein und kalt wie frisch gefallener Schnee, allerdings auch mit dem Hauch der Schärfe einer Alabasterscherbe… trotz allem war sie warmherzig und ihre Männer verehrten und liebten sie aufrichtig. Besonders dieser Schönling Ease, der geradezu eifersüchtig auf den neuen Cleverman reagiert hatte.

Unter der Herrschaft vieler Königinnen war es undenkbar, dass ein Cleverman je zu den privaten Diensten gerufen werden würde – aber hier war dies anders. Guide war nicht nur Snows Gefährte, er war _auch_ ein Cleverman – gewesen. Und Glow, einer ihrer Favoriten, war nicht viel mehr als ein Wartungsarchitekt. Ein guter, aber davon abgesehen besaß er nur wenig, was ihn interessant machte. Er war ruhig und strahlte seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit weithin aus, nur wenig brachte ihn je aus dem Konzept.

Glow… mit dem hatte er eh noch zu sprechen. Während er eine eigene Ausrüstungstasche packte, rief er nach dem Architekten, der beinahe sofort im Zentrallabor erschien. „Weißt du mittlerweile, warum die Positionslichter in der Einflugschneise des Hangars immer noch flackern?", fragte Morningstar gereizt, „der Hivemaster verlangt Antworten und ich glaube nicht, dass ich erst selbst dorthin gehen und nachschauen muss, oder?"

„Sicherlich nicht, Meister", antwortete Glow und deutete eine Verbeugung an, „bei der Hüllenstruktur im Gebiet des Hangars handelt es sich um einen der ältesten Bereiche des Hives – das Gewebe dort ist versteinert und die neuen Versorgungsleitungen zu den Lichtern können nicht mehr durchgewachsen."

„Hm… und die alten waren abgestorben, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Morningstar nach. Als Glow zustimmend nickte, meinte er: „Nun gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten… entweder, wir legen eine neue Einflugschneise an, oder aber, wir bohren uns durch die Versteinerung und legen so neue Leitungen. Was würdest du empfehlen?"

Glow schaute ihn erstaunt an, räusperte sich und antwortete: „Sich durchzubohren ginge bedeutend schneller, als eine neue Schneise anzulegen, Sir…"

Morningstar bedeutete dem Architekten weiter zu sprechen und legte den Kopf schräg.

„Andererseits neigen Versteinerungen dazu, sich auszuweiten und innerhalb von dreißig oder vierzig Sternenjahren wären die neuen Leitungen auch wieder abgestorben, Sir", gab Glow zu bedenken.

„Ja, das sehe ich ebenso", meinte Morningstar und fasste einen Entschluss: „Wir werden beides tun. Einer deiner Wartungstrupps wird sich durch die Hülle bohren und dafür sorgen, dass die Positionslichter so schnell wie möglich wieder funktionstüchtig sind. Es sind Kämpfe zu erwarten und sollte das automatische Leitsystem durch einen Treffer ausfallen, sind die Piloten darauf angewiesen, sich optisch zu orientieren." Er packte noch einen Stapel Datenkristalle ein und fuhr fort: „Ein weiterer Trupp wird mit dem Anlegen einer neuen Schneise beginnen. Und was ist nun mit den hinteren Waffenbänken? Ist Hasten dort schon weiter als mit dem Transportersystem?"

Einige Minuten später hatte Morningstar auch noch letzte Anweisungen gegeben und trat hinaus auf den Gang, wo er beinahe mit dem Taktikoffizier zusammenstieß, der gerade aus dem Labor von Blueface kam. Sie nickten einander zu und der Cleverman verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sich ein Blade und ein Cleverman anfreundeten. Noch dazu, wenn sie so einen gewaltigen Altersunterschied aufwiesen wie Bonewhite und der kleine Blueface… aber nun gut, sie hatten in der Vergangenheit einige Wachen zusammen geleitet, wahrscheinlich lag es daran. Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er dem Blade hinterher schaute.

„Sir, werden wir auch Atmosphärenscanner benötigen?", fragte Blueface und zeigte ihm ein kleines, fast würfelartiges Gerät.

„Hm… ich denke nicht", antwortete Morningstar, „die Sonde sollte die Eckdaten der Atmosphäre erfassen können. Allerdings traue ich Dreamer alles zu… ja, nimm ihn mit, wer weiß, wozu es gut ist."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Hangar, wo sich der Sternenring ihres Hives befand. Guide erwartete sie dort bereits, ebenso Sudden, der frisch ernannte neue Meister der Darts. Der Commander schaute streng und ließ die beiden Clevermen deutlich spüren, dass sie für seine Begriffe zu viel Zeit vertrödelt hatten. Schweigend befahl er Sudden, den einsam im All treibenden Hive anzuwählen.

Der Ereignishorizont des Wurmlochs bildete sich mit einer zischenden Wolke aus Energie und wieder dachte Morningstar an seine Jünglingstage zurück: als er das erste Mal sah, wie ein Sternenring aktiviert wurde, musste er unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, wie das Ganze funktionierte. Seine wissenschaftliche Neugierde war geweckt worden und er trieb seine Lehrer mit seinen Fragen schnell an den Rand der Verzweiflung.

Auf eine Geste hin aktivierte Blueface die Sonde und Morningstar hob den mit ihr verbundenen Scanner hoch. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann bekamen sie die ersten Übertragungen: Bilder von Leichen. Guide atmete hinter ihm heftig aus und strahlte unbändige Wut aus. „Was haben die nur getan?", fragte der Commander zornig.

„An einigen der Toten wurde sich genährt", kommentierte Morningstar so gelassen wie möglich die Bilder, während sich die Sonde weiter in das Innere des feindlichen Hives fortbewegte, „andere hingegen wirken, als wären sie erstickt…"

„Die Atmosphärendaten der Sonde sind unauffällig", ließ sich Blueface vernehmen, „soll ich…?"

„Ja, wirf den Scanner einfach durch den Ring", sagte Morningstar, der zum ersten Mal seit er an Bord war, völlig vergessen hatte, dass er unter Guides strengen Augen handelte.

Kaum hatte der kleine Cleverman den würfelartigen Atmosphärenscanner auf den Weg geschickt, gab es am anderen Ende des Hangars eine Explosion. Sudden entfernte sich fluchend, Piloten und Drohnen rannten in die gleiche Richtung, nur Guide und die beiden Clevermen blieben am Sternenring stehen.

„Diese verdammte…", begann Morningstar zu fluchen, „Commander, in der Luft auf dem Hive ist Taraxan-Gas messbar… und nicht nur Spuren davon!"

„Was?", fauchte Guide und riss den Scanner an sich, um selbst die Werte abzulesen.

„Sir, ich empfehle, den Hive in Schutzatmosphäre zu betreten und das Gas auszuleiten, bevor wir weitere Untersuchungen anstellen", schlug Morningstar vor.

Schüsse aus Stunnern erklangen und Guide wendete den Kopf.

„Sir? Blueface und ich sind ausgerüstet, wir könnten sofort…"

Guide knurrte: „Nicht ohne eine Eskorte", dann bewegte er ebenfalls auf den Unruheherd zu.

Blueface seufzte und packte seine Sachen ein, aber Morningstar hielt ihn auf: „Was tust du da? Na los, wir brauchen die Schutzblasen!"

„Aber Sir, der Commander hat doch gesagt…"

„Nicht ohne Eskorte, ich weiß…", sagte Morningstar und winkte vier Drohnen heran, „ich kann eine Patrouille führen. Nur brauchen diese Männer Schutz vor dem Gas – also?"

Widerwillig kramte Blueface die winzigen Feratmuscheln hervor, aus denen sie Schutzblasen gewinnen konnten, um in giftiger oder gar keiner Atmosphäre arbeiten zu können.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„_Du weißt schon, dass das eine sehr großzügige Auslegung der Anweisung des Commanders war?", fragte Snow und kniff sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen in ihre Nasenwurzel, von wo aus sich ein schleichender Kopfschmerz ausgebreitet hatte._

„_Ja, meine Königin", gab Morningstar zu, „aber zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass an Bord der Primary nicht unbedingt ein Wachoffizier dabei sein muss, wenn…"_

„_Berichte einfach weiter", stöhnte die Königin auf._

‚Hm', meinte Morningstar mental zu Blueface, der ihm mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck durch den Sternenring gefolgt war, ‚es wirkt so, als hätten diejenigen, die es bis hierher geschafft hatten, sich vorher an ihren Kameraden genährt…'

‚Ja, Sir', gab Blueface ebenfalls mental zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich lautierend zu unterhalten, wenn man in einer Atmosphärenschutzblase steckte. Die Blasen hüllten den gesamten Körper ein, wenn sie für Einsätze im All eingesetzt wurden. So aber ließen sie nur ihre Oberkörper von der schimmernden zähen Blasenflüssigkeit schützen, ohne die Arme vollständig mit einzubeziehen. Jede Bewegung der Arme war ein kleiner Kraftakt gegen die Oberflächenspannung der Blase und entsprechend verlangsamt.

Sie erreichten eines der untergeordneten Kontrollzentren und verschafften sich einen Überblick. ‚Kein Hinweis auf eine Fehlfunktion im Lüftungssystem', meldete Blueface.

‚Ja… auch sonst keine Fehlfunktionen. Die Bedrohung durch das Gas wurde erkannt und die Ausleitungssequenz eingeleitet, jedoch nicht mehr ausgeführt… sieh zu, was du tun kannst, ich suche nach der Quelle', befahl Morningstar und ließ Blueface mit zwei Drohnen zurück.

Die anderen beiden Drohnen folgten ihm, während er die Gänge entlang ging in Richtung Thronsaal. Dort wurde die höchste Konzentration des Taraxan-Gases auf seinem Scanner angezeigt. Sie hatten nur begrenzt Zeit, der Sauerstoff in den Schutzblasen wurde durch die kleinen Muscheln zwar bis zu einem gewissen Grad wieder aufbereitet, aber die Luft begann schon schal zu schmecken und die Temperatur zuzunehmen. Immer wieder mussten der Cleverman und die Drohnen über Leichen hinweg steigen, bis sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Dort hielten sie inne und Morningstar starrte entsetzt auf den Thron: Nightlily war eine schöne, sehr zartgliedrige Königin gewesen… beinahe so blass wie Snow, allerdings mit glänzendem blauschwarzen Haar. Ihre vollen Lippen hatten sich im Todeskampf blau verfärbt, ebenso wie bei dem Überbringer der tödlichen Gasbombe, der mit dem Kopf in ihren Schoß versunken immer noch das Paket hielt, das er ihr hatte überreichen wollen.

Der Cleverman trat näher und schaute in das Paket: eine silberne Ampulle mit konzentriertem Taraxan-Gas, dazu eine Botschaft die lautete: _„Enttarnt!"_

Morningstar fluchte leise und griff nach dem Gasbehälter, um ihn zu schließen. Es entströmte immer noch etwas des Giftes aus der beinahe Unterarm-langen Ampulle. Er hatte sich noch nicht völlig entleeren können, da der Blade, der das Paket geliefert hatte, geistesgegenwärtig seine Hand um das Ventil gelegt hatte, als er bemerkte, was für eine Gefahr von dem Gefäß ausging. Aber schließen hatte er es nicht mehr können – durch das Öffnen des Paketes war der Verschluss der Ampulle herausgerissen worden. Morningstar wies eine der Drohnen an, die Gasflasche aus einer Luftschleuse zu entsorgen und ballte die Fäuste. Er hatte davon gewusst, dass Nightlily als Spionin zu Dreamer übergelaufen war. Darum hatte die Primary auch unterbunden, dass er selbst die neue Anwahlsequenz des Hives herausfand.

‚Sir?', hörte er in seinem Kopf die mentale Stimme von Blueface, ‚die Ausleitung des Gases ist in einigen Minuten abgeschlossen. Wo sind Sie?'

‚Im Thronsaal', antwortete Morningstar und starrte gebannt an die Decke des Raumes. _Das kann doch nicht sein_, dachte er ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. Er ging zu einer Wand und runzelte die Stirn. Klettern und Springen in einer Schutzblase war nur bedingt möglich, aber er versuchte es dennoch.

Langsam erklomm er die Wand, bis er unter der Saaldecke war und eines der grünen Schmuckelemente erreicht hatte. Er hielt den Scanner daran und hätte jubeln können: tatsächlich ein Schutzschildgenerator der Lanteaner! Und hier waren hunderte von ihnen verbaut worden! Begeistert kratzte er mit seinen Krallen einen der Generatoren aus seiner Fassung und zuckte zusammen, als er unter sich eine Bewegung bemerkte.

„Sir!", rief Blueface, dann besann er sich eines Besseren und meinte mental: ‚Sie können die Schutzblase jetzt deaktivieren, Sir! Die Luft ist wieder ohne Gefahr atembar.'

Morningstar verdreht die Augen und ließ sich fallen. Einigermaßen elegant kam er auf dem Boden auf, deaktivierte die Schutzblase und zeigte Blueface seinen Fund und fragte: „Kennst du so etwas wie das hier?"

„Nein, Sir", antwortete der schmächtige Cleverman nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf den vieleckig geformten grünen Stein und wandte sich der bizarren Szene um den Thron zu: „Was ist hier geschehen?"

„Königin Dreamer vermutete wohl zu Recht, dass Nightlily als Spionin zu ihrer Allianz übergelaufen war", erklärte Morningstar seufzend, „einer Schönheit wie ihr sollten Geschenke gemacht werden – allerdings nicht solch tödliche."

„Spionin? Aber…"

„Eine lange Geschichte mit noch längerer Planungszeit", unterbrach Morningstar ihn, „belassen wir es dabei. Ich wurde auch erst spät eingeweiht. Wie auch immer… versuch, so viel Informationen wie es geht aus den Datenbänken zu holen, ich werde mich derweil mit diesen kleinen schätzen hier beschäftigen!" Er grinste und sprang – nun ohne Behinderung durch die Schutzblase – aus dem Stand hoch an die Decke des Saales.

Blueface schaute ihm verwundert nach, dann drückte ihm eine der Drohnen die Ausrüstungstasche von Morningstar in den Arm und der kleine Cleverman verließ kopfschüttelnd den Thronsaal.

Mit etwas Mühe gelang es Morningstar, ein gutes Dutzend der Schutzschildgeneratoren aus den Fassungen an der Saaldecke zu bekommen. _Geradezu barbarisch_, dachte er, _diese wertvolle Technik zur Dekoration zu degradieren_… Selbstverständlich war ihm auch bewusst, dass man nichts mit den Schildgeneratoren anfangen konnte, solang sie nicht aktiviert worden waren. Aber dazu benötigte er nur jemanden, der das spezifische Gen der Lanteaner besaß. Obwohl Blueface sich wohl auch da schon sehr kreativ gezeigt hatte…

Schließlich hatte er seine Beute auf seine beiden Drohnen verteilt und suchte nach Blueface, den er auf der Brücke des Hives aufspürte. „Was tust du hier? Wäre ein Datenlabor nicht logischer zum Herunterladen der Daten?", fragte er missmutig den kleinen Cleverman, der es tatsächlich wagte, ihm gegenüber kurz die Zähne zu blecken.

„Es gibt keine Daten mehr aus der Zeit der kurzen Koalition dieses Hives mit der Dreamer-Allianz", antwortete Blueface gereizt, „irgendjemand war vor uns schon hier und hat sie gelöscht…"

„Bitte?", fragte Morningstar und trat näher, „der Hive treibt doch erst seit zwölf Stunden führungslos… auch hat sich die Totenstarre bei den erstickten noch nicht gelöst und wir sind schon einige Zeit hier, wann…"

„Das versuche ich gerade herauszufinden, _Sir_", fauchte Blueface, „aber die schiffsinternen Sensoren sind deaktiviert worden. Vor weit weniger als zwölf Stunden!"

„Mäßige dich", knurrte Morningstar bedrohlich, „Soll das heißen, wir könnten unter Umständen nicht allein an Bord sein? Denn vorhin lief doch noch alles einwandfrei…"

„Ja, Sir, das könnte es bedeuten", antwortete Blueface nun wesentlich gedämpfter und versuchte weiterhin, die Systeme wieder vollständig zu aktivieren.

„Lass das", befahl Morningstar, „ich trage einen Lebenszeichendetektor bei mir. Die Reichweite ist begrenzt, aber auf unserem Weg zurück zum Sternenring wird er uns vor Überraschungen warnen."

Eilig kehrten die beiden Clevermen und die vier Drohnen zum Sternenring im Hangar zurück und gaben die Anwahlsequenz ihres eigenen Hives ein.

„Der Ring lässt sich nicht aktivieren", stellte Blueface entsetzt fest, „es wird kein Wurmloch gebildet!"

„Hm", sagte Morningstar, „wahrscheinlich ist unser Hive gerade im Hyperraum unterwegs."

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Blueface ängstlich.

„Uns an einem sicheren Ort verbarrikadieren, hoffen, dass außer uns doch niemand mehr an Bord ist und Kontakt zu unserem Hive aufnehmen", antwortete Morningstar gefasster, als er sich fühlte.

„_Was ja nicht ganz so gut verlief, wie wir wissen", knurrte Snow und ballte die Fäuste._

„_Meine Königin, ich versichere Euch…", begann Morningstar, aber eine Geste der aufgebrachten Königin ließ ihn verstummen._

„_Nie wieder wirst du ohne vollständige Eskorte diesen Hive verlassen, hast du mich verstanden, Cleverman?", fauchte Snow und zwang Morningstar aus dem Sessel und auf die Knie vor ihr, „du wirst dich wie die anderen weiterhin zur Verfügung halten! Als nächstes will ich erfahren, was es mit dieser Explosion im Hangar auf sich hatte!"_

_Als der mentale Druck auf ihn nachließ, atmete Morningstar tief durch und verließ stolpernd die Gemächer seiner Königin. Mit so viel Zorn hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Langsam erforschten seine Hände ihren makellos weißen Rücken und sie summte zufrieden. Dann bewegte sich seine linke Hand tiefer und…

„_Ease…"_

… streichelte sanft über ihren zart gerundeten Po, hielt inne und…

„_Au", protestierte Ease gegen Snows überraschenden Schlag auf seine Nährhand, „aber Ihr sagtet doch, ich solle dort beginnen, wo ich in die Sache mit hineingezogen wurde! Und da dachte ich, ich beginne etwas früher mit einem angenehmeren… auuuu!"_

„_Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Witze, Ease!", fauchte die Königin und zog ihren Dolch aus der Hand ihres Meisters der Drohnen und Ersten Wachkapitäns._

„_Es sollte auch nicht in so eine Stimmung bringen, meine Königin, eher in… genug, nicht, nein… ich beginne dort, wo Ihr es wünscht!"_

Lachend stolperte Ease aus den Gemächern der Königin, die Stiefel in der einen Hand, den Mantel unter dem anderen Arm und ging in Deckung, als ihm ein grünes Seidenkissen hinterher geworfen wurde.

„Wie ich sehe, weiß unsere Königin sich zu amüsieren", grollte Guide, den das Kissen stattdessen traf.

„Ja… im Gegensatz zu mancher Mumie, die ich jetzt nicht näher bezeichnen möchte", meinte Ease grinsend und stellte seine Stiefel ab, um sich den Mantel überwerfen zu können, „vielleicht, weil sie sonst fürchten muss, zu Staub zu zerfallen…"

„Wenigstens schickt sie dich nach der Paarung sofort wieder weg, wie es mit einem Pallax zu geschehen hat", knurrte Guide, „sollte sie dich je versehentlich wie einen Gefährten über die gesamte Nachtzeit bei sich dulden, würde dein Ego wohl einen eigenen Hive benötigen…"

„Ach Guide…", seufzte Ease gekünstelt auf, während er in seine Stiefel schlüpfte, „ich weiß ja, dein letztes Abenteuer hat in dir unterdrückte Sehnsüchte geweckt, aber meinst du nicht, es wäre weniger schmerzlich, wenn du dir die Geräusche ersparen würdest, indem du _nicht_ vor ihren Gemächern lauerst? Diese Drohnen hier bewachen sie ebenso gut… nein, besser als ein alter Greis wie…"

„Steht dein Mundwerk heute noch einmal still?", fauchte Guide, „ich habe auf dich gewartet, du Großmaul. Wir haben zu reden. Folge mir in meine Räume – schweigend!"

„Ganz wie mein Commander befiehlt", antwortete Ease breit grinsend und schloss seinen Mantel auf dem kurzen Weg zu Guides Unterkunft. Der Ältere ließ sich schwer auf den sichtlich bequemsten Sessel im Raum fallen und griff nach der Schale mit Würfeln, die auf dem Tisch stand. _Sag jetzt nicht, du hast sonst niemanden gefunden, der mit dir würfelt_, dachte Ease, lächelte stoisch weiter und wartete auf ein Zeichen sich ebenfalls setzen zu dürfen.

„Dein… _Mitbringsel_ von unserer letzten Reise… wie macht es sich?", fragte Guide und deutete auf einen freien Sessel.

Der Wachkapitän setzte sich, ordnete die Rockschöße seines Mantels und überlegte sich, wie er möglichst unverfänglich ausdrückte, dass der junge Blade Tender ein Idiot war. „Er… hat noch gewisse Anpassungsprobleme."

„So?", fragte Guide nach, „Mir wurde berichtet, er hätte es geschafft, sich von einer seiner Drohnen verprügeln zu lassen… eine, die ER führen sollte! Nicht anders herum."

Ease gefror das Lächeln und er gab zu: „Ja, das ist wohl nicht mehr nur eine Kleinigkeit…"

Guide schnaubte. „Kleinigkeit… der Junge ist dämlich. Und eine potentielle Gefahr. In seinem Innersten glaubt er immer noch, diese hinterhältige Dreamer würde ihn sofort mit offenen Armen empfangen, wenn er es schafft, von hier zu flüchten."

„Ich weiß", gab Ease zu und wirkte plötzlich sehr ernst. Sie hatten den jungen Blade vor einigen Wochen kurzerhand mitgenommen, als sie vom Hive der verfeindeten Königin Dreamer geflohen waren. Tender sollte ein Bauernopfer sein und er hatte bis heute nicht begreifen wollen, dass seine Königin ihn ohne zu Zögern hingerichtet hätte, wenn Ease nicht so weichherzig gewesen wäre.

„Wenn er nicht als Wachoffizier taugt, warum hast du ihn nicht versucht bei den Piloten unterzubringen?", fragte Guide und würfelte.

Ease räusperte sich und nickte angesichts von Guides Würfelergebnis beeindruckt. „Das habe ich bereits. Sudden – den wir ja dir statt Deeper auf dem Posten des Meister der Darts zu verdanken haben – ist seit dem Simulatorflug der Meinung, es hätte jemals nur einen schlechteren Piloten auf diesem Hive gegeben."

„Ah ja. Dich, nehme ich an", meinte Guide trocken und schob seinem Gegenüber die Würfel über den Tisch zu.

„Fever hatte damals meinen Namen aus den Datenbanken gelöscht", gab Ease zähneknirschend zu, „also weiß Sudden nicht genau, wer dieser Bruchpilot gewesen ist."

Nun grinste Guide sichtlich amüsiert. „Mach dir nichts daraus, Grünschnabel, irgendwann wird es sicher noch eine größeres Talent als dich im Dartabstürzenlassen geben… wir könnten ja mal die Clevermen in den Simulator setzen und schauen…"

„Womit wir bei dem nächsten Ärgernis wären", knurrte Ease und würfelte eine jämmerliche Drei.

„Lenk nicht ab, Morningstar steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte", sagte Guide und griff nach den Würfeln, „du musst eine Verwendung für diesen Bengel finden, den du leichtsinnigerweise als deinen Schüler anerkannt hast."

„Im Moment kümmert er sich um die Drohnenkapseln", entgegnete Ease trocken.

„Ja, aber das ist eine Aufgabe für Anwärter, wofür er eigentlich schon zu alt ist… außerdem schenkt unsere Königin nur noch wenigen Drohnen das Leben. Die derzeitigen Kapseln hat sie ja auch nur auf deinen Wunsch hin belegt."

„Ich dachte, wenn er von Anfang an seine eigenen Drohnen begleitet, würden sich diese nicht so schnell gegen ihn wenden", seufzte Ease, „ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie er diesen Krieger so derart gegen sich aufbringen konnte… eigentlich war der immer sehr fügsam…"

Guide würfelte eine Doppel-Vier und grinste. „Wenn du jetzt keinen _Kreuzer_ würfelst, hast du diese Runde bereits verloren, Jungchen…"

„Dein Würfelglück ist unerträglich", stöhnte Ease, würfelte und starrte entsetzt auf die erneute Drei. „Es kann nicht sein…"

„Hasten hat ein Landfahrzeug entwickelt", meinte Guide ruhig, nahm die Würfel an sich und schaute dem Jüngeren direkt ins Gesicht. „Es steht im Hangar, die Piloten amüsieren sich darüber als _Dart auf Rädern_ und wollen es nicht testen. Selbst Sudden empfindet das Gefährt als unwürdig und wartet auf einen direkten Befehl von Lightning oder mir."

Ease atmete tief durch. _Von dem Ding habe ich schon gehört_, dachte er und ahnte Schlimmstes.

„Es kann nicht abstürzen, soll relativ wendig sein und kann im Zweifelsfall als Ramme eingesetzt werden", erzählte Guide, „vielleicht wäre das genau das Richtige für diesen Tender."

„Wenn Sie es wünschen, Commander, werde ich meinen Schüler anweisen, das Gefährt zu testen, Sir", presste Ease zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, ich wünsche genau das", knurrte Guide, „oder der Bengel wird durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgt. Ich dulde keine Spione auf meinem Schiff."

Guides Befehl lag wie ein drohender Schatten auf Eases Laune und er zeigte sich ungewohnt ernst und zugeknöpft im Umgang mit seinen Männern. Erst spät am Tag hatte Hasten Zeit, Ease und seinen Schüler Tender in die Bedienung des seltsam unförmigen Gefährts einzuweisen. ‚Verzeih', meinte der Ingenieur mental zum Ersten Wachoffizier, ‚Glow hat erst jetzt die Aufsicht über die Wartungsarbeiten hier im Hangar übernommen, bis eben musste ich noch…'

Ease winkte ab. Die beiden Wraith kannten sich schon eine Ewigkeit, ohne sich wirklich angefreundet zu haben, aber der Blade wusste, dass Hasten ihn nicht absichtlich hatte warten lassen. Er ließ ihn dieses spüren und deutete mit dem Kopf auf das Fahrzeug. „Also – was ist das alles hier? Warum hat es fünf Räder? Und noch dazu so… hohe?"

„Ich habe fünf Räder gewählt zur Stabilisierung – zwei an jeder Seite und eines vorn unter der Spitze", erklärte Hasten und umrundete seine Erfindung stolz, „so kann man theoretisch Hänge bis zu einer Neigung von 60 Grad hinunter fahren, ohne fürchten zu müssen, umzukippen. Außerdem habe ich in Herdensiedlungen gesehen, dass die Bauern ihren Gefährten häufig große Räder geben, um über unebenes Gelände fahren zu können."

Ease nickte. Er fand, die Bezeichnung _Dart auf Rädern_ war durchaus zutreffend, auch wenn das Fahrzeug nicht so schlank und lang gezogen wirkte. „Sieben Sitzplätze? Ein Fahrer, ein Wachoffizier, fünf Drohnen?", fragte er nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja", bestätigte Hasten und lächelte, „die Kapsel schließt sich über den Insassen, sobald die Maschine aktiviert wird."

„Transporterstrahl?", fragte Ease skeptisch.

„Nein. Aber dafür ein bunt gemischtes Waffenarsenal", meinte Hasten und sein Lächeln wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen. Er war wirklich stolz auf seine Erfindung.

A/N: Urlaub vorbei, ab morgen hat mich die Arbeit wieder. Dann wird es wieder etwas weniger schnell mit den Updates gehen, aber ich bleibe auf jeden Fall dran! Die Grünlinge haben hier schließlich noch ein Abenteuer zu bestehen… oder zwei… oder drei… *fg*


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„…_und dann hast du zugelassen, dass dieser Bengel auf meinem Hive das gesamte Waffenarsenal ausprobiert, ja?", fauchte Snow und hob erneut ihren Dolch an, um ihn in irgendein Körperteil von Ease zu rammen._

„_Nein!", wehrte der Blade ab und setzte sich so gerade wie möglich hin – und außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Waffe, „es war vielmehr so, dass Hasten…"_

„_Ease…"_

„_Nein, wirklich, meine Königin! Es war nämlich so…", fuhr er fort…_

„…wenn man diesen Knopf drückt, dann werden die Raketenwerfer ausgefahren", erklärte Hasten, nachdem sie sich in die erstaunlich enge Passagierkanzel gesetzt hatten, „und mit dieser Zielvorrichtung hier kann man nun…"

„Hasten, du erklärst meinem Schüler doch wohl nicht gerade, wie man hier im Hangar größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten kann, oder?", unterbrach Ease den Ingenieur und beugte sich weiter vor, um eine bessere Sicht auf die Steuerungselemente des Vehikels zu haben.

„Ach was", wehrte Hasten ab, „diese Waffen werden nur scharf gemacht, wenn die Kanzel geschlossen ist. Derzeit kann man höchstens die seitlichen Stunner abfeuern."

„Und wie schließt man diese Kanzel?", fragte der junge Blade Tender neugierig, dem es auf dem Pilotensessel zu gefallen schien.

„Dafür bedienst du diesen Hebel", erklärte Hasten arglos, „ja, genauso so." An Ease gewendet meinte er: „Immerhin seid ihr beide ja auch hierher gekommen, um euch mit den Funktionen meines _Arrows_ vertraut zu machen, oder?"

„_Arrow_?", fragte Ease nach, „sollte ein Pfeil nicht fliegen können?" Das Zischen des Schließmechanismus' der Kanzel gefiel ihm nicht. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine letzten Flüge in einem Dart.

„Wie richtet man die Raketenwerfer noch einmal aus?", fragte Tender unschuldig.

„Oh, hier, mit diesem Display… ja, so…" Hasten war begeistert über die Neugierde des jungen Anwärters.

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, nennen die Meisten dieses Ding hier _Dart auf Rädern_ – und es soll doch wohl eher rollen statt fliegen, oder?" Ease bleckte unbehaglich die Zähne.

„Ach, was wissen die schon", knurrte Hasten, „selbst Guide wurde damals belächelt, als er die Handstunner erfand. Hat sich der _Arrow_ erst einmal bewährt, wird es bald auf jedem Hive welche geben, wollen wir wetten?"

„Wieso blinkt das hier immer grün auf, wenn ich auf den Auslöser drücke?", fragte Tender interessiert.

„Weil das Waffensystem gesichert ist", antwortete Hasten beiläufig, „also, was ist?", fragte er Ease erneut, „wetten wir?"

„Mit dir wette ich nicht mehr seit der Geschichte auf Beltos", entgegnete Ease verschnupft, „das war unnatürlich alles damals!"

„Wie entsichere ich denn das System?", fragte Tender und lächelte hintersinnig.

„Na, das werde ich dir auch gerade zeigen!", blaffte Hasten den jungen Blade an, dann wendete er sich wieder Ease zu: „Ja, so ganz mit rechten Dingen lief das damals wirklich nicht ab."

„Und wie bringe ich den _Arrow_ in Fahrt?", fragte Tender schmollend.

„Indem du diesen Hebel erst zu dir ziehst und dann… ja, genau wie in einem Dart… gut…" Hasten war zufrieden.

Ease nicht. „Auch wieder so eine Geschichte, in die Guide uns geritten hat."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht begreifen, dass er Deeper weggeschickt hat! Sudden ist zwar etwas älter, aber auch unvorsichtiger", brummte Hasten, während er über Tenders Schulter auf die Anzeigen schaute.

„Hat dieses Ding eigentlich Gravitationsdämpfer?", fragte Ease, dem gerade leicht übel wurde. Andererseits war ihm seit jener unfreiwilligen Behandlung auf Dreamers Hive des Öfteren zum Speien zumute.

„Nein? Wozu auch?", fragte Hasten zurück, „man kann bei Überlandfahrten nur selten mehr als ein G erreichen, außerdem ist der _Arrow_ nicht dafür gedacht, sich schnell fortzubewegen."

„Dann sollte Tender unter Umständen aufhören, in Kurven zu… Grundgütiger! Lasst mich hier raus!", rief Ease aus.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Hasten, dem die ungelenken Fahrmanöver des jungen Blades nichts ausmachten.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dein neues Spielzeug voll…" Weiter kam Ease nicht. Er presste sich beide Hände auf den Mund und würgte.

„Sir, das wollte ich ganz sicher nicht…", log Tender und fuhr noch eine rasante Kurve, wobei er gegen einen geparkten Dart stieß.

„Ein bisschen vorsichtiger, junger Blade", erbat sich Hasten und runzelte die Stirn.

„Upps", sagte Tender und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie der von ihm gestreifte Dart einen anderen anstieß, der wieder einen weiteren und dieser wieder einen weiteren und am Ende der Terrasse schließlich eines der Fluggeräte in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Upps", sagte auch Hasten und wurde blass im Gesicht, als der abstürzende Dart beim Aufprall einige Decks tiefer explodierte.

Ease würgte immer noch und verdrehte die Augen. _Wie gut, dass Lightning nicht mehr Meister der Darts ist_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber wenigstens stand dieses verdammte Vehikel endlich still!

Allerdings war Greenlead, dessen Dart sich in Rauch und Flammen aufgelöst hatte, nicht weniger cholerisch als der jetzige Hivemaster und begann wilde Flüche brüllend mit seinem Stunner auf das Landgefährt zu feuern.

„Hör sofort auf, auf meinen _Arrow_ zu schießen!", brüllte Hasten und entsicherte die Waffensysteme, „Feuer erwidern! Na los, Bengel, worauf wartest du noch?"

„Aber Sir…", stammelte Tender, dem das Ganze nun doch etwas zu weit zu gehen schien.

„Ich habe es satt, wie diese verfluchten Piloten immer wieder über mich lustig machen! Feuern! SOFORT!", schrie der Cleverman und verpasste dem jungen Blade einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Hasten, wir sollten dringend einmal über deine ungelösten Aggressionen reden…", würgte Ease hervor, mental meinte er an seinen Schüler gerichtet: ‚Feuere die seitlichen Stunner ab, nur auf Betäubung gestellt. Das tut den _Abgehobenen_ nicht weh und Hasten beruhigt sich wieder…'

Tender entgleisten die Gesichtszüge, aber er gehorchte. Nun näherten sich noch weitere Piloten und Drohnen, die auf das Gefährt mit ihren Stunnern schossen, getroffen wurden, bewusstlos zu Boden gingen und dann tauchte Sudden auf, der wild gestikulierte.

„…und nun darfst du den Raketenwerfer ausprobieren", zischte Hasten und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Das wird er nicht tun", knurrte Ease, dem immer noch speiübel war, „es reicht jetzt endgültig!"

Erschrocken zog Tender seine Hände von den Kontrollen zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen. Hasten atmete tief durch, dann sagte er: „Guide wird mich umbringen…"

„Das könnte wohl sein, wenn er je erfährt, was hier geschehen ist", murmelte Ease, dann wendete er sich an Tender: „Hör mir gut zu: es war alles ein Unfall. Eine blockierte Lenkung, versehentliches Auslösen der Waffen. Ich bin für deine Taten verantwortlich, dich wird niemand zur Rechenschaft ziehen." Zu Hasten meinte er: „Und du wirst behaupten, dass dieser Prototyp noch nicht ausgereift ist, verstanden?"

Sudden brüllte die Piloten und Drohnen an, bis diese endlich das Feuer einstellten. Als schließlich auch noch Guide auftauchte, konnte Tender die Kanzelabdeckung des _Arrows_ wieder öffnen und die drei Insassen herausklettern.

„Das ist jetzt nicht ganz so gelaufen wie geplant", sagte Ease entschuldigend lächelnd zum Commander und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Guide legte den Kopf schräg und atmete tief durch. Dann meinte er zu Sudden: „Ich denke, dieses Vehikel sollte das nächste Mal außerhalb des Hives getestet werden."

„Der Meinung schließe ich mich unbedingt an", knurrte Sudden mit geballten Fäusten und starrte Hasten wütend an.

‚Sir?', hörte Ease die Stimme seines Schülers in seinem Kopf fragen, ‚warum tun Sie das? Den Cleverman und mich in Schutz nehmen, meine ich?'

Ease wendete sich Tender lächelnd zu und antwortete mental: ‚Weil wir alle miteinander leben müssen. Wir sind vielleicht nicht alle Freunde oder gar Brüder, aber wir sind eine Gemeinschaft, wo sich jeder um den anderen kümmern sollte, mein Junge.'

„_Weise Worte", seufzte Snow, „schade nur, dass du so selten anderen diese Qualitäten zeigst."_

_Ease lächelte schüchtern und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Seine Königin war die Einzige, die ihn derart verunsichern konnte._

„_Und wen befrage ich jetzt?" Sie schmollte und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Angelegenheit wurde immer absurder…_

A/N: „Hört auf, Löcher in mein Schiff zu schießen" – na, wer rief das im ersten Teil des Karibikfluches, hm?

Die Wachmannschaften nennen die Piloten die _Abgehobene_n, wohingegen diese die Patrouillenführer _Bodenkriecher_ nennen. Kein Canon, mal wieder auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Bevor ihr fragt: die Beltos-Affäre wird in einer meiner nächsten Geschichten stattfinden ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

„_Ich hatte nach Hasten geschickt, nicht nach dir", knurrte Snow ungehalten, als Guide ihre Gemächer betrat._

„_Ich habe ihn wie die meisten anderen zurück auf ihre Posten geschickt, meine Königin… meine Tochter", erklärte der Commander und verbeugte sich tief, „Königin Bloodroses Hive ist vor einigen Minuten angegriffen worden. Wir werden in weniger als dreißig Minuten ihre Position erreicht haben und ich möchte bis dahin alles so weit wie möglich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet wissen."_

„_Ich verstehe", sagte Snow und nickte. Sie bedeutete Guide, sich zu setzen. „Königin Wolfheart und Farseers Kreuzerverband werden wahrscheinlich wesentlich früher als wir dort eintreffen, aber das weißt du ja sicher."_

„_Alle anderen, die den Hive verlassen hatten in der letzten Zeit halten sich weiterhin im Thronsaal zu Eurer Verfügung, meine Königin", entgegnete Guide, während er Platz nahm._

_Snow seufzte und forderte ihren Vater auf, dort fortzufahren, wo Ease seinen Bericht unterbrochen hatte._

Sudden kochte vor Wut und es schien ihm egal zu sein was Ease erklärte, er starrte Hasten weiterhin mordlüstern an.

„Reißt euch gefälligst zusammen", knurrte Guide und lauschte ins mentale Netzwerk, da Lightning ihn gerade rief. Er runzelte die Stirn, wendete sich an Hasten und fragte: „Ist dein Vehikel auch für unterirdische Gelände geeignet?"

Hasten riss verblüfft die Augen auf und schluckte. „Ich weiß es nicht… was für unterirdische Gelände, Sir?"

„Unterirdische Herdensiedlungen… Deeper ist gerade bei Artaga angekommen und vermutet ein weit verzweigtes Gängesystem unter der Oberfläche", erklärte Guide dem Ingenieur.

Hasten warf einen Blick auf den _Arrow_, presste die Lippen zusammen und überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Ich habe die Räder für unebene Felder und Wege konstruiert, selbst Treppen sollte man damit überwinden können… sofern diese Gänge breit genug sind… ja. Umdrehen könnte allerdings problematisch werden."

„Gut. Ease, dein Anwärter wird dieses Ding steuern, rufe einige Drohnen, Hasten und ich begleiten euch. Wir brechen sofort auf", ordnete Guide an und strafte Hastens entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck mit einem strengen Blick.

‚Das ist vollkommen verrückt', meinte Ease mental zu seinem Commander, ‚mein Anwärter wird die erste Gelegenheit zur Flucht ergreifen und Hastens letzter Außeneinsatz liegt Ewigkeiten zurück!'

‚Er hat unsere Königin gebeten, sich und seine Pioniere den Blades zugehörig nennen zu dürfen', gab Guide still zurück, ‚wenn er kein Cleverman mehr sein will, muss er jederzeit bereit sein für einen Kampfeinsatz – was diesen Tender angeht… entweder er lernt bei dieser Mission, was es heißt, ein Wachoffizier zu sein oder er geht dabei drauf. Eine Flucht werde ich nicht zulassen.'

‚Wie mein Commander befiehlt', antwortete Ease steif und rümpfte die Nase.

Als sie am Sternenring ankamen, war von Morningstar und Blueface weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Guide fletschte unzufrieden die Zähne. Es war nicht Bluefaces Art, sich ohne Befehl von einer Aufgabe zurückzuziehen. Also hatte wahrscheinlich Morningstar angeordnet, dass die beiden Clevermen den Hangar zu verlassen hätten… aber darum konnte er sich auch noch später kümmern, befand Guide und ließ den jungen Tender die Adresse von Artaga anwählen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Wurmlochs empfing sie ein sonnendurchfluteter Spätsommertag und die Wraith waren froh, dass die Kanzel des _Arrow_ sie vor dem grellen Licht bewahrte. Sie rollten über staubige Wege, während über ihnen die Darts von Deepers Kreuzer bereits die Ernte begonnen hatten.

„Dort hinten bei der Hügelkette scheint ein Eingang zu liegen", sagte Guide, nachdem er die Scandaten, die ihm von Deeper auf ein Datenpad übertragen worden waren, durchgesehen hatte.

Sie näherten sich einer grasbewachsenen Ansammlung von kleineren Hügeln und Ease deute auf einen auffälligen Hang, der einer Tür glich. „Feuere darauf", befahl er Tender, der den Raketenwerfer ausrichtete.

„Nein, ziele acht Grad nördlich", befahl Hasten ernst, „die Steinstruktur ist dort nicht so einsturzgefährdet. Ein Schuss auf den Zugang direkt würde höchstens den Gang kollabieren lassen, aber wir wollen hinein… um die Herde herauszujagen…"

Ease legte den Kopf schräg und schaute fragend zu Guide hinüber, der nickte und meinte: „Ja… ich wusste, es würde Vorteile haben, einen Pionier und Ingenieur auf dieses Unterfangen mitzunehmen…"

Tender feuerte auf die von Hasten vorgeschlagene Stelle in der Flanke des Hügels und nachdem der Rauch und Staub sich gelegt hatte, konnten sie einen Gang ausmachen. Der _Arrow_ schaukelte bedenklich, als sie über die Steintrümmer rollten, aber er kippte nicht um. Ease wurde blass um die Nase und würgte einige Male.

‚Was ist, Grünschnabel?', fragte Guide ihn still, ‚nicht deine Art zu reisen, was?'

‚Ganz und gar nicht', erwiderte der Blade, ‚außerdem ist mir in letzter Zeit oft schlecht… was haben mir die Idioten auf Dreamers Hive nur gespritzt?'

‚Irgendetwas, um feste Nahrung besser verdauen zu können, nehme ich an', meinte Guide, ‚sobald ich etwas Zeit habe… nein, Morningstar wird dich nach unserer Rückkehr untersuchen. Er ist ja jetzt der Oberste der Clevermen.'

‚Es war richtig, dieses Amt abzugeben', meinte Ease nach einer Weile, in der sie mit dem _Arrow_ tiefer in das künstliche Höhlensystem von Artaga eindrangen, ‚auch wenn im Moment niemand mit Morningstar glücklich ist. Einschließlich dem Schönling selbst.'

‚Wie meinst du das?', fragte Guide verblüfft und verärgert zugleich nach.

‚Jetzt sag nur nicht, das wäre dir nicht aufgefallen?', erwiderte Ease, ‚bist du wirklich schon so verkalkt, dass dir entgeht, wenn jemand verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit ringt? Morningstar ist kein Cleverman wie Blueface, Glow oder auch Hasten, die sich bei dir und unserer Königin immer sicher sein können, Anerkennung und Unterstützung zu finden. Er ist es gewohnt sich beweisen zu müssen und schießt völlig über das Ziel hinaus... weil er dich beeindrucken will.'

‚Ach das… ja, das habe ich wohl mitbekommen', gab Guide zurück und knurrte leise, ‚ich wünschte, er würde freiwillig zu Raven zurückkehren. Er hat bei uns an Bord nichts zu suchen.'

„Dort vorn ist eine verriegelte Schleuse", sagte Tender und hielt das Gefährt an.

„Raketenwerfer?", fragte Guide Hasten, der den Kopf schüttelte und antwortete: „Zu instabile Felsformation um uns herum. Ein konzentrierter Laserstrahl sollte das Metall schmelzen lassen."

Der junge Anwärter zielte mit dem Frontlaser auf die Schleusentür, die nach einer Weile zu glühen begann, bevor der Stahl in zähen Tropfen zu Boden floss. Als die Öffnung groß genug war, rumpelte der _Arrow_ weiter und sie kamen in Gänge, die den vorherigen, nur grob behauenen Stollen nicht mehr glichen. Die Böden waren blank poliert, die Wände weiß und gelb gestrichen, in regelmäßigen Abständen erleuchteten große Lichtkugeln in metallenen Haltern die breiten Gänge.

„Anscheinend lebt diese Herde schon länger vor unseren Blicken verborgen", stellte Guide mürrisch fest, „wir sollten unsere anderen Weidegründe bei Gelegenheit auch auf unterirdische Aktivitäten hin untersuchen."

„Das erscheint doch recht ratsam zu sein", pflichtete Ease dem Commander bei und runzelte die Stirn, als sie eine große unterirdische Halle erreichten, „in dieser Siedlung können Tausende unterkommen!"

„Nun… dann sind unsere Speicher ja bald wieder gut gefüllt!", meinte Guide und lächelte kalt. Zu Tender meinte er: „Na los, scheuch sie auf! Die Darts kreisen über der Oberfläche und werden alle einsammeln, die das Höhlensystem verlassen…"

Fasziniert verfolgten die Wraith, wie einige Granaten und Stunnerschüsse zur Panik unter den Herdenmenschen führten, die schreiend vor dem _Arrow_ flüchteten. Nur Wenige stellten sich ihnen entgegen und beschossen das ungewöhnliche Gefährt mit Projektilwaffen, die allerdings keine Wirkung zeigten. Trotzdem zuckte Hasten bei jedem Treffer zusammen und hielt die Lippen aufeinender gepresst.

Gut zwei Stunden später hatten sie Hunderte an die Oberfläche getrieben und rollten nun ebenfalls dem Tageslicht wieder entgegen. Als sie nicht mehr so tief unter den Felsen waren, knackte es in den Lautsprechern des Funksystems und Deepers Stimme ertönte: „Commander? Wir haben Probleme, den Hive zu erreichen und die Ernte abzuladen."

„Und wieso das?", fragte Guide mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Das wissen wir nicht, Sir", antwortete der Kreuzerkommandant, „man antwortet nicht auf unsere Rufe und der Sternenring lässt sich nicht anwählen."

„Hm", brummte Guide, „dann werden sie wohl in den Hyperraum gesprungen sein. Versucht es weiter."

„Jawohl, Sir", bestätigte Deeper und beendete den Funkkontakt.

„Und was tun wir in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Ease, der allmählich wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam.

„Wir fahren zum Sternenring und werden einen kleinen Abstecher machen", antwortete Guide und grinste verschmitzt, „ich weiß da eine Adresse, die will ich bei dieser Gelegenheit doch einmal ausprobieren…"

A/N: Ease wurde in der Geschichte „Fever – verzweifelt gesucht" als Gefangener von Königin Dreamer für einige Test missbraucht. Dabei spritzte man ihm Substanzen, zur explosiven Entleerung seines Magens führten… Mit anderen Worten: er kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib – und gab ihnen die Gelegenheit, den jungen Tender von seinem Hive zu entführen ;) Guide selbst hatte eine andere, eher erfreuliche Begegnung mit jener Königin… dort nachzulesen ab Kapitel 21!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

_Snow schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihrem Vater mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter auf ihr resigniertes Wimmern achten, sondern in seiner Erzählung fortfahren sollte._

„Wo sind wir, Commander?", fragte Ease mit einem katzenhaften Lächeln.

„Auf einem Planeten", flötete Guide zurück.

Hasten kannte Guide gut genug, um dessen Gereiztheit zu spüren und zog den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein. Tender hingegen fragte rundheraus: „Und auf welchem Planeten, Sir? Solche Pflanzen habe ich noch nie gesehen…"

„Ich frage mich, was das so einen Schlüpfling wie dich angehen könnte", fauchte Guide zur Antwort und wendete sich Ease zu: „Gratulation, dein Klotz am Bein benimmt sich noch unreifer als du, du…"

Ease grinste breit. „Zu dumm, dass du den Titel _Schlüpfling_ schon vergeben hast, nicht wahr? Ich weiß ja, im Alter fällt es schwer, sich an Manches zu erinnern… kreative Beleidigungen waren ja noch nie dein Fach…"

„Ich wollte gerade Grünschnabel sagen, du Inkarnation meiner schlimmsten Albträume!"

„Hey, es vergeht kaum eine Nacht, in der ich nicht von staubigen Mumien im Schlaf gejagt werde, seit ich dich kenne, Commander!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir die Frage, wo genau wir uns befinden doch recht zügig klären", gab Hasten zu bedenken und zeigte auf die Anzeigen, „wir befinden uns nur sieben Meilen von einem militärischen Außenposten entfernt und ich erkenne die hier verwendeten Funksignaturen nicht, die wir auffangen…"

Guide schürzte die Lippen, dann erklärte er: „Ich habe etwas tiefer in den Archiven gegraben und eine Adresse aus dem Kerngebiet des Herrschaftsbereichs von Königin Mirage gefunden. Bisher ist es uns nicht gelungen, mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten, aber wenn wir hier auftauchen, muss sie uns beachten. Also fahren wir jetzt zu diesem Gebäude."

„Und sie kann uns in aller Ruhe in unsere Atome zerlegen", knurrte Ease, „Guide, das hier ist ein Truppenstützpunkt. Darts. Drohnen. Waffen. Tod!"

„Schwarzseher", brummte Guide, „ich habe selbstverständlich etwas dabei, das sie haben wollen wird."

Ease raufte sich die Haare. „Und was sagt dir, dass sie sich das nicht sowieso holt und uns trotzdem vernichtet? Besonders, nachdem wir unerlaubt in ihrem Reich auftauchten!"

„Sehe ich so aus, als hätte ich mich nicht abgesichert?", fragte der Commander lakonisch.

„Ja", antwortete Ease mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen, „du siehst genau so aus wie jemand, der aus einer Laune heraus einen Abstecher unternimmt, um einen Krieg auszulösen! Noch einen! Mal wieder völlig unvorbereitet und mit nicht dem blassesten Schimmer einer Ahnung, mit wem oder was er sich da einlässt!"

„Das werdet ihr mir ewig vorhalten, nicht wahr?", fragte Guide und knurrte kehlig, „aber selbst Coldamber war der Meinung, der Krieg mit den Lanteanern wäre so oder so unvermeidlich gewesen."

Tender wendete ihnen abrupt den Kopf zu und Ease fauchte: „Guck gefälligst nach vorn! Da steht ein Baum im Weg…"

Der junge Anwärter schaute wieder in Fahrtrichtung und riss das Steuer herum, kurz bevor sie dagegen gefahren wären. Ease presste sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Anhalten", befahl Guide scharf, als Ease gar nicht mehr aufhörte zu würgen, ließ die Kanzel öffnen und der Wachoffizier sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Fahrzeug, beugte sich vor und spuckte Galle.

„Ich möchte zu gern wissen, was die Clevermen deiner ehemaligen Königin ihm angetan haben", knurrte Guide Tender zu, woraufhin dessen schadenfrohes Grinsen erstarb, „aber ich habe auch so genug Grund, dieser Schlange die Haut vom Leib zu schneiden. Zuerst einmal werden wir Dreamer das Leben noch etwas schwerer machen, indem wir Mirage vorwarnen, _was_ da auf sie zukommt…"

Ease richtete sich auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Nachdem er tief durchgeatmet und sein Gesicht mit einem Ärmel gesäubert hatte, stieg er wieder in den _Arrow_ ein und stöhnte an Tender gerichtet: „Noch so eine Kurve und ich werde dieses Ding selbst steuern – während du hinterher geschleift wirst, Bürschchen!"

„Fragt sich nur, wen du damit mehr bestrafst", stichelte Guide, „ihn, der ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen kann oder uns, die wir _deine_ Fahrkünste ertragen müssen…"

Hasten schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den jungen Anwärter die Kanzel wieder schließen. Der _Arrow_ setzt sich in Bewegung und sie rumpelten über unebene Wege dem Stützpunkt entgegen.

‚Wie geht es dir?', fragte Guide mental den immer noch blassen Blade.

‚Das möchtest du nicht so genau wissen', entgegnete Ease still und schluckte hart.

‚Morningstar wird herausfinden, was mit dir geschehen ist', meinte Guide, ‚er ist fähig und wenn er es nicht erkennt, werde ich Blueface daran setzen. Notfalls muss ich selbst mithelfen. Du wirst ein Gegenmittel erhalten und nicht mehr ständig spucken müssen.'

Ease schaute ihn ernst an, dann nickte er und meinte: ‚Danke.'

‚Wenn das alles hier gelaufen ist, ist es das Mindeste, was ich dir schulde', gab Guide zurück und setzte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: ‚Milchbart.'

‚Mumie', meinte Ease und zwinkerte kurz.

„Man hat uns geortet", sagte Hasten und wies auf die Anzeigen.

„Ah, gut…", brummte Guide und setzte sich etwas aufrechter in seinen Sitz, „nun geht es also allmählich los…"

Drei Darts kamen ihnen entgegen, gaben Warnschüsse vor den Bug des _Arrow_ ab und aus den Lautsprechern kam ein verrauschter Funkspruch: „Sofort anhalten!"

„Du hast den Blade gehört, Anwärter", sagte Guide amüsiert, „also halte bitte an. Hasten, Sprechverbindung herstellen… danke. Hier spricht Guide, Commander und Gefährte von Königin Snow aus der Raven-Allianz. Wir ersuchen um ein diplomatisches Gespräch."

Es knisterte in den Lautsprechern, dann meinte eine andere Stimme: „Diplomatische Treffen finden in den Häusern der Toten statt. Dies hier ist ein unerlaubtes Eindringen auf das Hoheitsgebiet von Königin Mirage."

„Nun, dort ist ja nie ein Gesandter aufgetaucht", entgegnete Guide im Plauderton, „aber die Angelegenheit, die uns hierher trieb, ist von zu großer Wichtigkeit, um ignoriert zu werden. Was ist nun? Werdet ihr uns als Diplomaten empfangen oder zieht ihr einen Kampf vor?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihnen geantwortet wurde. „Setzt euer Gefährt in Bewegung. Es sind noch zwei Meilen bis zu unserem Stützpunkt. Wir werden reden."

Der Funkkontakt wurde abgebrochen und Guide grinste zufrieden. „Wunderbar. Nun denn, fahr weiter, Bengel…"

„_Ich brauche eine Pause", sagte Snow und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich werde der Primary nie rechtzeitig erklären können, was genau geschehen ist, wenn ihr alle eure Alleingänge… schick mir Blueface herein, ja? Er ist der Einzige, den ich im Moment nicht umbringen möchte…"_

„_Meine Königin…", begann Guide, verstummte jedoch und verließ schweigend die Gemächer seiner Tochter._

A/N: In meiner FF „Dépendances variables" löste eine von Guides Expeditionen den Großen Krieg mit den Antikern aus. Coldamber war damals die Primary aller Wraith und versank beim Angriff auf Atlantis selbst später mit ihrem Hive im Meer auf Lantia – in der Folge „Submersion" wird sie von der Anwesenheit der Menschen um Sheppard herum aus dem Winterschlaf geweckt und schließlich endgültig vernichtet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

_Mit gesenktem Blick trat Blueface in Snows Gemächer ein und nestelte verlegen an den Ärmeln seines Mantels herum._

„_Setz dich", seufzte die Königin. Der kleine Cleverman trieb sie mit seiner Schüchternheit noch zur Weißglut. So hatte er sich doch früher auch nicht aufgeführt! „Nachdem ihr entdeckt hattet, dass ihr nicht allein an Bord von Nightlilys treibendem Wrack wart und unseren Hive nicht anwählen konntet, was geschah dann?"_

‚Achtung – im nächsten Gang erfasse ich Lebenszeichen', warnte Morningstar mental und die beiden Clevermen und die vier Drohnen schlichen in einen freien Raum mit Türmembran.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, seit sie den Hangar verlassen hatten und Blueface trat an die nächste Konsole, um einen Bauplan des fremden Hives aufzurufen, auf dem sie nun festsaßen. Morningstar bleckte frustriert die Zähne, während vom Gang her Schritte in schweren Stiefel zu hören waren.

Blueface schaute gehetzt auf und sah noch, wie Morningstar einen toten Blade nach Waffen absuchte, bevor er zu ihm hinüber trat und still fragte: ‚Wo genau sind wir?'

‚Nicht weit vom Hauptmaschinenraum entfernt', gab Blueface ebenso still zurück, ‚ich könnte Zugriff auf die gesamten Schiffssysteme erhalten, wenn wir es bis dorthin gelangen könnten…'

‚Das werden wir schaffen, verlass dich drauf', gab Morningstar gereizt zurück, ‚und wenn wir uns den Weg bis dorthin freischießen müssen!'

_Nicht unbedingt gerade eine Option die mir zusagt_, dachte Blueface und hielt seine Miene ausdruckslos als er entgegnete: ‚Ich kann nicht schießen, Sir.'

Morningstar rollte mit den Augen. ‚Dann wirst du es sehr schnell lernen müssen!', meinte er und drückte Blueface einen Stunner in die Hand. ‚Und jetzt los! Wahrscheinlich haben unsere Gegner die schiffsinternen Sensoren ausgeschaltet, nachdem sie uns geortet hatten – das heißt, sie wissen ungefähr wo wir sind und haben uns die Gelegenheit genommen herauszufinden, wie viele die sind!'

Überrascht, wie sehr sein Vorgesetzter wie ein Blade dachte, setzte Blueface sich in Bewegung und folgte Morningstar durch die Gänge. Dieser kontrollierte immer wieder ihren Weg mit dem Handscanner, bis sie endlich im Hauptmaschinenraum angekommen waren. Dort stürzte Blueface sich sofort auf die nächste Arbeitskonsole und bekam nur am Rande mit, wie die Drohnen die Tür versiegelten, indem sie den Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür kurzschlossen.

Auch Morningstar begann, an einer Konsole zu arbeiten und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie sämtliche Schiffsfunktionen auf ihre Zugänge umgeleitet. „Gut", meinte er und tastete nach einem mentalen Netzwerk. „Es sind auf jeden Fall Wraith", erklärte er, „aber sie halten ihre Gedanken verschlossen. Ich kann nicht sagen, von welcher Allianz oder gar welchem Hive sie stammen…"

„Ich könnte sie durch die Sprechanlage rufen, Sir", sagte Blueface und bereitete alles für eine Kontaktaufnahme vor.

„Hm. Nein", beschloss Morningstar und schüttelte den Kopf, „zuerst werden wir sie festsetzen. Es sind keine weiteren Schiffe in der Reichweite eines Darts zu erfassen, also kamen sie ebenso wie wir durch den Sternenring des Hives. Blockiere die Zugänge zum Hangar", befahl er und rümpfte die Nase, „dann leg die Brücke vollständig lahm. Ich will nicht, dass dieses Schiff auf eine Reise geht, die nicht wir bestimmen können."

„Aber Sir", gab Blueface zu bedenken, „von hier aus können wir den Hyperraumantrieb nicht steuern! Wenn ich die Brücke von der Energieversorgung ausschließe, dann…"

„Pah", winkte Morningstar ab, „ich will ja auch gar nicht in den Hyperraum springen. Aber vor allem will ich nicht, dass die anderen die Möglichkeit dazu durch die mentale Steuerungseinheit auf der Hauptkommandokonsole erhalten könnten!"

Blueface dachte an die Steuerkonsole auf ihrem Hive, an dem sein Freund Bonewhite während ihrer Wachen so oft stand und arbeitete. Die Hände in den Griffschalen, mental völlig versenkt in die Systemprogramme des Hives… Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wäre Bonewhite hier, wäre Blueface wesentlich wohler zumute als nur in Begleitung von Morningstar und ein paar Drohnen, die sich im Ernstfall wahrscheinlich sogar gegen sie wenden konnten. Es bedurfte nur eines erfahrenen Wachoffiziers und die tumben Kämpfer würden die geistige Kontrolle des Clevermans abschütteln – vermutlich. Immerhin hatte Ease so erst vor wenigen Wochen Tender seines „Kommandos" beraubt, den jungen Blade entführt, wieder zum Anwärter degradiert und zu seinem Schüler erklärt. Etwas, das sich noch früh genug rächen würde, fürchtete Blueface und schüttelte sich innerlich. _Sicherheit ist wohl nur eine Illusion_, dachte er verzweifelt. Er wollte zurück auf ihren Hive und sein Labor nie wieder verlassen. Sicher könnte er sich auch eine Schlafecke dort einrichten. Er besaß sowieso nicht viel… es gab im hinteren Bereich des Labors noch einige freie Fächer in den Wänden, wo er alles verstauen könnte und…

„Nun gut", riss Morningstar ihn aus den Gedanken, „Zeit, unsere Gegner zu kontaktieren. Stell mich auf die Lautsprecher."

Blueface tat wie ihm geheißen und beobachtete Morningstar trotz gesenktem Blick ganz genau. Sein Vorgesetzter straffte und räusperte sich, bevor er in das Mikrofon der Konsole vor ihm sprach: „Schluss mit dem Versteckspiel – ihr dürft euch ergeben, wir haben die Kontrolle über das Schiff. Legt eure Waffen nieder und versammelt euch in der untersten Großen Halle, dann…"

„Wer denkst du eigentlich, wer du bist?", unterbrach eine verärgerte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihn, „wir wissen, wo ihr seid und haben euch umstellt! Also kommt raus aus dem Maschinenraum und unterwerft euch uns!"

Blueface lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab. Es war ihren Gegnern gelungen, die schiffsinternen Sensoren zu aktivieren – und waren gerade dabei, weitere Systeme zu übernehmen. Hastig begann er gegenzusteuern und tippte wie wild auf seine Konsole ein.

Morningstar riss die Augen auf und nickte ihm zu. ‚Mach weiter! Ich halte sie hin!' Laut sagte er ins Mikrofon: „Der einzige Grund, warum ihr noch Sauerstoff habt ist der, dass wir für heute bereits genug Tote zu Gesicht bekommen haben!"

Der andere lachte, was aus den Lautsprechern blechern und hohl klang. „Guter Vorschlag – den Sauerstoff ablassen. Aber euch sollte bewusst sein, dass es wesentlich einfacher ist, nur einen Raum zu entlüften als den gesamten Hive, oder?"

Morningstar schnaubte schmollend und suchte in den Ausrüstungstaschen nach den kleinen Feratmuscheln, falls ihre Gegner Ernst machen sollten, während er weiter sprach: „Dazu müsstet ihr zunächst einmal Zugang zu den Lebenserhaltungssystemen erhalten! Und die haben wir mehrfach codiert – das wird nicht gerade einfach werden!"

_Mehrfach codiert… gute Idee, ich wünschte nur, ich käme dazu_, dachte Blueface und biss sich die Lippen blutig, während er gegen die gegnerischen Programmierer anarbeitete, _das müssen mindestens drei Clevermen gleichzeitig sein, die… Moment!_ Er fauchte, drehte sich um und schoss mit dem Stunner auf die Halterung der Hauptenergiezelle.

Mit einem Seufzen fuhren sämtliche Schiffssysteme auf einmal herunter und nur noch die Notbeleuchtung spendete etwas Licht.

„Erinnere mich daran, dir nie wieder einen Stunner in die Hand zu geben", knurrte Morningstar in der Dunkelheit.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich seine Augen an den plötzlichen Wechsel der Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten, dann erkannte Blueface wieder etwas und kniete sich nieder. „Ich erkläre Ihnen das gleich, Sir…"

„Na, auf die Erklärung kann ich verzichten", brummte Morningstar missmutig, „du hast gerade eine Gezom-Zelle vernichtet, gratuliere."

„Nicht ganz, Sir…", meinte Blueface und lächelte, als seine Konsole wieder mit Energie versorgt wurde und hochfuhr, „nur die Halterung etwas beschädigt. In einer Stunde hat sich das System wieder regeneriert und wir bis dahin Zeit, einige Vorkehrungen zu treffen."

„Und wie soll ich in der Zwischenzeit Kontakt mit unseren Gegnern halten?", fauchte Morningstar.

„Sekunde…", meinte Blueface, „…jetzt können Sie wieder sprechen, Sir." Er tippte weiter auf seine Konsole ein und steuerte die Systemwiederherstellung manuell.

Morningstar schaute ihn misstrauisch an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und fragte ins Mikro: „Gefällt es euch im Dunkeln?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, dann meldete sich die gleiche Stimme wie zuvor aus dem Lautsprecher: „Ihr müsst ja arg verzweifelt sein, wenn ihr schon den ganzen Hive lahm legen müsst, um noch ein paar Minuten zu gewinnen!"

„Oh, verzweifelt sind wir ganz und gar nicht", entgegnete Morningstar im Plauderton, „allerdings störten uns eure stümperhaften Versuche, die Kontrolle über die Systeme zu erlangen etwas. Wir haben nämlich noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor wir wieder gehen…"

Blueface lauschte nur halb dem belanglosen Schlagabtausch zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und dem Unterhändler ihrer Gegner, bis ihm der Atem stockte und er entsetzt inne hielt. „Sir…", meinte er schließlich, „wir haben ein Problem. Ein großes Problem."

Verärgert unterbrach Morningstar den Funkkontakt und schaute zu ihm hinüber. „Was gibt es?"

„Eine Explosion. In wenigen Minuten. Wir sollten dieses Schiff schleunigst verlassen, Sir…" Blueface schluckte hart und biss sich auf die Lippen.

A/N: Ja, ich weiß: letzte Woche gab es kein Update – aber so kurz vor Weihnachten nimmt mein RL leicht überhand und ich habe es leider nicht geschafft, mich zum Schreiben hinzusetzen, sorry.

Was für eine Energiequelle die Wraith benutzen ist bis jetzt noch nicht geklärt. Ich stelle mir vor, sie haben lebendige Batterie-Zellen – Gezom genannt. Kein Canon, mein Mist!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

„_Eine Bombe?", fragte Snow misstrauisch und Blueface schüttelte den Kopf, als er antwortete: „Nein, meine Königin, eine programmierte Überlastung der Systeme. Hätte ich die Systemherstellung nicht manuell gesteuert und überwacht, wäre mir… uns das wohl gar nicht weiter aufgefallen. Solang der Antrieb nicht aktiviert worden wäre, wäre auch nichts geschehen. Aber durch den Neustart der Systeme kam es zu jener Spannungsspitze, die zum Auslösen der Kaskade führte."_

„_Also hatte Dreamer vor, jeden zu vernichten, der Nightlilys Hive wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sehe ich das richtig?", fragte Snow und runzelte die Stirn, als Blueface nickte. „Fahre fort, was geschah dann genau?"_

Morningstar überflog die Anzeigen, die Blueface so irritiert hatten, griff zum Mikro und teilte ihren Gegnern mit: „Waffenstillstand! Wir müssen von Bord, der Antrieb wird gleich hochgehen."

„Was soll der Unsinn? Mit solchen Schlüpflingsspielen…", fragte die verärgerte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, aber Morningstar unterbrach: „Treffen am Sternenring, Anwahlziel Häuser der Toten. Beeilt euch, sonst sind wir alle bald selbst tot." Er gestikulierte heftig und die Drohnen und Blueface eilten sich, ihre Ausrüstung zusammen zu sammeln. Der Oberste der Clevermen brauchte nur Sekunden, um den Öffnungsmechanismus der Türmembran zu reaktivieren und Blueface staunte, sagte aber nichts.

Sie stürzten hinaus auf den Gang und rannten so schnell sie nur konnten zum Hangar, wo bereits andere Wraith auf sie warteten: ein Blade mit einer fünfköpfigen Drohnenpatrouille und drei Clevermen, die nicht weniger bepackt waren als die Neuankömmlinge. Die fremden Drohnen hoben ihre Stunnergewehre und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schienen auch ihre Drohnen zu den Waffen greifen zu wollen, bevor Morningstar sie wieder im Griff hatte. „Keine Zeit für so etwas, na los, zum Sternenring!", fauchte er und rauschte an der Gruppe vorüber.

Blueface hielt sich dicht hinter ihm und sah die Verwunderung ihrer Gegner nur im Augenwinkel. Er schaute sich nicht um und hielt erst kurz vor dem Sternenring inne, wo sich gerade das Wurmloch etablierte, das sein Vorgesetzter angewählt hatte.

„Worauf wartest du noch?", fragte Morningstar und packte Blueface am Arm, zog ihn mit sich in den Ereignishorizont.

Auf der anderen Seite umfing sie Vogelgezwitscher und Sonnenschein auf einer weiten Grasebene. In der Ferne waren ein Fluss und Wald zu erkennen. Blueface blinzelte. Die Sonne schmerzte ihn in den Augen, aber die frische Luft tat ihm gut. Er atmete tief durch und spürte plötzlich ein Gewehr im Rücken.

„Das hier ist neutraler Boden, Fremder!", knurrte Morningstar, der seine Drohnen ebenfalls die Waffen hatte heben lassen. Die anderen Wraith waren ihnen durch das Portal gefolgt und hatten sie nun umstellt.

Der Blade knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann ließ er die Waffen senken. „Wir hörten die ersten Explosionen als ihr gerade durch das Tor gegangen ward. Warum hab ihr uns gewarnt?"

„Weil nicht wir diese Überlastung programmiert hatten, sondern jemand von der Dreamer-Allianz", erklärte Morningstar.

Blueface hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu, wie sein Vorgesetzter dem fremden Blade die Situation erklärte. Er musste lächeln, als er den Namen des Blades erkannte – Bonewhite hätte ihn gehasst! - der Fremde wurde Rain genannt. Die drei Clevermen machten es ihm leichter, indem sie ihm Zugang zu ihrem mentalen Netz gewährten. Rock, Brandy und Frost waren ihre Namen – und sie waren sehr neugierig, wie es Blueface gelingen konnte, allein gegen ihre vereinten Kräfte anzukommen, als sie versucht hatten, die Schiffssysteme zu hacken.

„Dann war das also eine Falle", konstatierte der Blade Rain und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

Blueface zuckte zusammen und konzentrierte sich jetzt doch wieder mehr auf das Gespräch zwischen seinem Vorgesetzten und dem Blade.

„Ja, das war es", bestätigte Morningstar, „wie wohl bekannt ist, befindet sich die Raven-Allianz im Krieg mit dem Bündnis unter der Führung von Königin Dreamer. Der Hive, auf dem wir uns gerade eben noch befanden, gehörte zu einer Spionin unserer Seite. Sie war enttarnt worden und das war ihre Strafe: die Vernichtung aller an Bord und der, die ihr zu Hilfe kommen würden."

„Hm", brummte Rain, „wir wurden durch ein Notsignal mit der Bitte um technische Unterstützung angelockt… das aber erst gesendet wurde, als ihr bereits an Bord wart."

Blueface zog den Kopf zwischen den Schultern ein – das Gespräch ging in eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht behagte. Und Rain wirkte nicht so besonnen, dass er es nicht doch wenigstens versuchen würde, sie hier trotz der traditionellen Neutralität des Planeten gefangen zu nehmen.

„Ich weiß nichts von einem Notsignal", wehrte Morningstar ab, „unsere Allianz überwacht die Schiffe von Dreamer und ihren Verbündeten regelmäßig. Erst recht die ihrer Agenten."

Wieder brummte der Blade, diesmal etwas weniger bedrohlich, obwohl sich Blueface immer noch die Nackenhaare sträubten und ihm eiskalte Schauer den Rücken hinab liefen. „Ich bin befugt, Verhandlungen für meine Königin Firecat zu führen. Da wir schon hier sind…"

Morningstar deutete eine Verbeugung an, als er sagte: „Dann sollten wir zu den Häusern der Toten gehen und die Verhandlungen beginnen."

Nun überfiel mittlere Panik den kleinen Cleverman und er wendete sich mental an seinen Vorgesetzten: ‚Aber Sir! Wäre es nicht klüger, zurück auf unseren Hive zu kehren und jemanden zu schicken, der auch berechtigt ist, solche Gespräche zu führen?'

Morningstar lächelte ihn strahlend an, doch seine mentale Stimme war eiskalt, als er antwortete: ‚Ich habe früher schon Verhandlungen für die Primary geführt, also weiß ich, wie das geht. Das hier sind Vertreter von Firecat, Blueface! Meine Mutter versucht seit Jahrhunderten, sich mit dieser Königin zu treffen! Also reiß dich zusammen und benimm dich, als hättest du etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen, verstanden?'

Blueface biss sich auf die Lippen und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten, der mit dem Blade auf gleicher Höhe über die weite Grasebene lief, auf die Bäume zu. Ein Herdentier kam auf sie zu und verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig. „Seid willkommen, Ihr Götter!"

_Anbeter_, dachte Blueface und zuckte innerlich zusammen. Der Mensch trug alte, wahrscheinlich vor Ewigkeiten abgelegte Kleidung eines Wraith, eines Commanders, wenn Blueface die verwitterten Insignien richtig deutete. Jeder Hive hatte seine eigene Kleidungstradition, aber bestimmte Zeichen waren überall gleich. Der Cleverman runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Menschen genau, während er mit Morningstar und Rain sprach: er hatte sich anscheinend zurecht gemacht, wie er ihre Spezies sah. Er trug nicht nur die Kleidung eines Wraith, er hatte sich sogar die Haare gebleicht und Verzierungen ins Gesicht tätowieren lassen – ganz offensichtlich ohne zu begreifen, was er da als Symbol gewählt hatte. Sonst hätte er wohl kaum das Zeichen für Sumpfgebiet gewählt… Sogar einen falschen Nährmund hatte er sich auf die Innenseite seiner rechten Hand tätowiert.

Der Anbeter führte sie zu grasüberwachsenen niedrigen Gebäuden, die sich perfekt in die Landschaft einpassten. Überall erschienen andere Anbeter, die sich ähnlich wie ihr Führer gekleidet – nein, _ver_kleidet hatten: die, die sich selbst die „Toten" nannten und den Wraith ihre Häuser für Verhandlungen bereithielten. Die Menschen knieten nieder, manche strauchelten dabei und ihr Gestank entsetzte Blueface. Alle diese Anbeter waren sterbenskrank. Sie erwarteten, für ihre Dienst mit dem Geschenk des Lebens belohnt zu werden, wiedergeboren zu werden, wie sie es nannten.

Morningstar und Rain betraten eines der niedrigen Gebäude, während die Clevermen und die Drohnen draußen stehen blieben und warteten. Nach einer Weile fand Blueface sich im angeregten Gespräch mit den drei fremden Clevermen wieder und erst spät bemerkte er, dass die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont versunken war. „Ich hoffe so sehr, dass ich deine Datenclusterverarbeitung einmal selbst studieren darf", seufzte Frost und lächelte Blueface freundlich an.

_Warum verstehen sich Clevermen eigentlich fast immer, während die Blades und die Königinnen sich meistens erst einmal bekämpfen müssen_, dachte Blueface und lächelte ebenso freundlich zurück, als sich die Tür des Gebäudes öffnete, in dem sein Vorgesetzter und der fremde Blade miteinander verhandelt hatten.

„Rock, fertige jetzt eine Kopie der Daten an, die du aus den Speichern des Hives gezogen hattest", befahl Rain und der Cleverman gehorchte augenblicklich.

Morningstar durchsuchte ihre Ausrüstungstaschen, die sie von den Drohnen hatten tragen lassen, bis er zwei der seltsamen grünen Schmuckelemente in der Hand hielt. „Dies sind Schutzschildgeneratoren der Lanteaner, direkt am Körper zu tragen, wenn man den alten Quellen trauen darf.", erklärte er und zeigte sie Rain. „Wie ich bereits sagte, im Moment sind sie nicht aktiviert und ich weiß nicht, wie es mit der Energieversorgung dieser Geräte ausschaut. Aber ich überlasse sie gern Königin Firecat im Austausch gegen die Daten."

Der Cleverman Rock hatte die Kopie des Datenkristalls abgeschlossen und verstaute seine Geräte wieder in seiner Ausrüstungstasche.

_So einen tragbaren Datenkopierer will ich auch haben_, dachte Blueface und überlegte sich schon, wie er etwas in der Art wohl selbst herstellen könnte.

Morningstar tauschte die beiden Schutzschildgeneratoren gegen den von Rock angefertigten Datenkristall und er und Rain verbeugten sich respektvoll voreinander. „Wir werden Kontakt aufnehmen", versprach der fremde Blade und bedeutete seinen Drohnen und Clevermen, ihm zu folgen.

Blueface und Morningstar blieben mit ihren Drohnen zurück und es dauerte eine Weile, bis sämtliche Anspannung von Morningstar abfiel. ‚Das war gelinde ausgedrückt eine zähe Verhandlung', meinte er mental zu Blueface, damit die Anbeter ihnen nicht lauschen konnten. ‚Und jetzt werden wir und unsere Drohnen einige der _Toten_ hier heilen müssen, bevor wir wieder zurück auf unseren Hive können. Das war leider Bestandteil unseres Handels.'

Blueface zog eine angewiderte Grimasse. Er hatte bisher erst einmal jemandem das Geschenk des Lebens gemacht: seinem Freund Bonewhite. Selbst wenn die Anbeter hier gute Arbeit leisteten, so fand er das Geschenk doch viel zu wertvoll, um es einem Menschen zu machen…

_Snow schnaubte. „Er hat also wirklich ohne jegliche Befugnis Verhandlungen mit dem Vertreter einer fremden Königin aufgenommen?"_

„_Ja, meine Königin", bestätigte Blueface eingeschüchtert, „aber ich konnte doch nicht…"_

_Mit einem Schrei sprang Snow auf und begann, wie Guide in kleinen Kreisen zu laufen, um ihre Wut abzureagieren. Dabei ballte sie immer wieder die Fäuste und knurrte und fauchte vor sich hin. Schließlich hielt sie inne und meinte zu Blueface: „Du darfst gehen. Morningstar knöpfe ich mir später vor…"_

A/N: Die Beschreibung der „Häuser der Toten" und ihrer Bewohner habe ich dem zweiten Legacy-Band „The Lost" entnommen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

_Ease war dieses Mal vorgewarnt was die… Verstimmung seiner Königin anging und fiel sicherheitshalber vor ihr auf die Knie, was er sonst nie tat, wenn er mit ihr allein in ihren Gemächern war. Zumindest nicht, wenn sie es nicht direkt von ihm verlangte._

_Snow seufzte. „Setzt dich. Berichte mir einfach, wie es zu diesem Chaos mit Mirage kommen konnte…"_

Der _Arrow_ näherte sich rumpelnd und schwankend dem Militärstützpunkt von Königin Mirage, begleitet von den Darts, die lauernd über ihnen schwebten.

„Ich habe ein ganz dummes Gefühl bei der Sache", ließ Hasten sich vernehmen, während er nervös mit einer Strähne seines leicht gelockten Haares spielte.

„Ein wenig Optimismus täte dir nicht schlecht", knurrte Guide.

Ease besaß genug Optimismus für alle in diesem Gefährt zusammen, befand er, aber es reichte immer noch nicht aus, um die Visionen der schrecklichsten Folterungen und Todesarten aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. „Ich wünschte, wir wären an Bord eines Hives hierher gekommen…"

„Ich wünschte, du würdest deinen vorlauten Schnabel halten, Milchbart", fauchte Guide zur Antwort, „wir sind als Diplomaten hier, nicht in feindlicher Absicht!"

„Ich dachte wir sind hier, weil du…", begann Ease, kassierte jedoch einen Hieb von Guides Krallen im Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte.

„SCHLUSS JETZT!", donnerte Guide, „ich bin euer Commander! Ich weiß, was ich hier tue!"

_Ganz sicher_, dachte Ease und unterdrückte ein Knurren. Er spürte, wie die Krallenspuren auf seiner Wange verheilten, während aus dem Lautsprecher eine Stimme erklang, die sie zum Anhalten und Aussteigen aufforderte.

Sie taten, wie ihnen geheißen und Ease zwang sich zum Lächeln, als sich ihnen eine Delegation vom Militärstützpunkt aus näherte. Ein älterer Truppenführer in Begleitung von zwei blutjungen Blades trat ihnen mit ausdruckloser Miene entgegen.

„Guide also, ja?", sprach der Ältere ihren Commander an, „man nennt mich Lens und ich leite diesen Stützpunkt im Auftrag meiner Königin. Was ist Euer Begehr?"

_Wie förmlich_, dachte Ease und versuchte sich an die alten Sitten und Gebräuche zu erinnern, die irgendwann in den vergangenen Jahrtausenden ausgestorben zu sein schienen.

Guide deutete eine minimale Verbeugung mit dem Kopf an und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Wir kamen hierher, um Eure Königin vor einem bevorstehenden Angriff zu warnen und die Unterstützung unserer Allianz im Kampf gegen die Aggressoren anzubieten."

Lens lachte schnaubend. „Seit wann ist der Commander einer untergeordneten Königin dazu berechtigt, Verhandlungen für eine ganze Allianz zu führen?"

Guides Lächeln gefror für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden, bevor er antwortete: „Seit wir uns bemühen, nicht allzu viel Aufsehen zu erregen in dieser Angelegenheit."

„Wie wenig Aufsehen erregt man denn mit einer Kriegserklärung gegen eine andere Allianz?", fragte Lens lauernd und die beiden jungen Blades in seiner Begleitung erlaubten sich ein kurzes Lachen, „Raven und ihre Verbündeten sind im Krieg mit Dreamer – und nun wollt Ihr uns mit hineinziehen?"

„Ihr werdet schon mit hinein gezogen", meinte Guide und seine Stimme klang unterkühlter, als es sein Lächeln war, „Dreamer hat vor, Mirage anzugreifen, weil sie mehr Weidegründe benötigt."

Lens legte den Kopf schräg und die Stirn in Falten. „Beweise?"

„Ja", antwortete Guide und zog einen Datenkristall aus seiner Manteltasche. Der fremde Kommandeur griff danach, doch Guide zog ihn außer Reichweite und meinte: „Ich fürchte, diese Daten sind zu sensibel, um sie einem untergeordneten Stützpunktkommandanten zu überantworten."

_Touché_, dachte Ease und sein Lächeln wurde um einiges breiter, als er die plötzliche Wut des fremden Kommandanten spürte, bevor dieser sich wieder im Griff hatte.

„Wartet hier", fauchte Lens, „ich werde mit meinen Vorgesetzen Kontakt aufnehmen – sollen die entscheiden, was mit Euch geschieht!"

Guide verbeugte sich wieder leicht und wies seine Begleiter an, es ihm gleichzutun. „Wir werden uns gedulden."

Nach einigen Minuten fragte Ease den Commander mental: ‚Was für Beweise hast du da eigentlich?'

Guide lächelte gequält, als er still antwortete: ‚Dass wir ein Energieleck in der mittleren Waffenphalanx haben und Hasten unfähig ist, mit dem Transportersystem unseres Hives zurechtzukommen.' Als Ease ihn entsetzt anstarrte fügte er hinzu: ‚Nur den Statusbericht der letzten Reparaturen – hätte ich geahnt, dass wir wirklich so weit kommen, hätte ich mir vorher ein Update der neuesten Truppenbewegungen eingesteckt!'

_Wir sind ja so was von tot_, schoss es Ease durchs Hirn. Neben ihm trat sein unfreiwilliger Schüler Tender von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während der bullige Ingenieur Hasten nervös ihre Umgebung betrachtete.

Immer wieder kreisten über ihnen Darts, darum bemerkten sie jenen Kampfflieger gar nicht, der sie mit seinem Transporterstrahl einfing. Einem Transporterstrahl, der so geändert worden war, dass er auch Wraith betäubte, sobald sie aus dem Musterspeichern herausgeholt wurden.

Ease wachte mit dröhnendem Schädel in einer Zelle auf und fletschte die Zähne. Neben ihm erwachte gerade Hasten, Tender befand sich noch in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit und Guide knurrte leise vor sich hin, während er das Gitter ihres Kerkers begutachtete. Von seinen Drohnen empfing Ease keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr.

„Kein Wort jetzt", fauchte der Commander, als Ease zum Sprechen ansetzte, „ich weiß, dass das hier nicht so gut gelaufen ist!"

Widerwillig schluckte der Blade den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hinunter und rappelte sich auf. Er fühlte sich elend. Misstrauisch kontrollierte er seinen Brustkorb und entdeckte verblassende Abdrücke eines Nährmundes dort. Es war üblich, Gefangene zu schwächen… womit auch ihr derzeitiger Status geklärt war. Man war offensichtlich nicht daran interessiert, sie weiterhin als Diplomaten zu behandeln.

Hasten stöhnte. „Was werden die jetzt mit uns anstellen?"

„Nun… dich werden sie wahrscheinlich niemals an ihren Transportersystemen arbeiten lassen", knurrte Ease und fixierte Guides Rücken mit tödlichem Blick, „denn den Datenkristall dürfte unser Commander ja nun nicht mehr besitzen…"

Guide antwortete nicht, stattdessen fragte der Ingenieur: „Was hat mein Pech mit unserem Transporter mit dem geplanten Angriff von Dreamer auf Mirage zu tun?"

„Ignorier diesen zu groß geratenen Schlüpfling einfach", erwiderte Guide mit bedrohlichem Knurren, „er hat nur Angst, wieder mit Obst bis zum Erbrechen gefüttert zu werden!"

Hasten schüttelte benommen den Kopf, dann rief er aus: „Mein _Arrow_! Sie haben meine Erfindung!"

„Ach, Hasten…", seufzte Guide, „ich fürchte, den haben sie nicht mehr. Und die Explosion, die ihn vernichtete, hat unsere Lage wahrscheinlich nicht gerade eben verbessert…"

„Explo… was? WAS?" Hasten sprang auf die Beine und machte Anstalten, auf Guide loszugehen, doch Ease trat ihm in den Weg. ‚Lass es! Er ist immer noch unser Commander!', ermahnte er den aufgebrachten Ingenieur mental.

„Ich hatte eine kleine Überraschung eingebaut – zur Absicherung. Nur für den Fall, dass wir unfreundlich aufgenommen werden sollten… mit Zeitzünder. Dieser sollte – wenn ich alles richtig berechnet habe und die Zeitanzeige dort drüben stimmt – vor etwa fünf Stunden ausgelöst worden sein", erklärte Guide ruhig.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass es ungefähr vier bis fünf Stunden dauert, bis ein Wraith aus einer durchschnittlichen Transporterbetäubung erwacht", seufzte Ease, „dann wäre auch geklärt, warum wir in einer Zelle gelandet sind."

Hasten atmete tief durch, dann fragte er: „Soll das etwa heißen, bis mein noch nicht abgeschlossenen Projekt, in das ich Wochen und Monate an Arbeit gesteckt und für das ich jetzt vielleicht endlich einen Piloten gefunden hatte, in tausend Einzelteile gesprengt wurde, waren wir noch gar keine Gefangenen sondern nur _diplomatische Gäste_ in _Sicherheitsverwahrung_?"

Guide zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst… ja."

Ease schloss schicksalsergeben die Augen. Was jetzt käme, würde nicht besonders hübsch werden.

„Nun…", begann Hasten erstaunlich ruhig, „dann hoffe ich, es hat ordentlich laut gekracht und möglichst viel Schaden angerichtet. Sir."

„Ja, das sollte es", meinte Guide, „es würde mich wundern, wenn von dem Stützpunkt, vor dem wir den _Arrow_ abgestellt hatten, noch mehr als die hinteren Mauern stehen. Wenn sie ihn zur Untersuchung in das Gebäude geholt haben, dann…"

„Wir sind so gut wie tot", schlussfolgerte Hasten lächelnd und nickte Ease zu.

„Davon können wir wohl ausgehen", meinte Ease und nickte dem Ingenieur ebenfalls lächelnd zu. _Ja, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann man in Guides Gesellschaft endgültig überschnappt_, dachte er bei sich.

„Nun… noch nicht ganz", meinte Guide, als er sah, wer da durch den Gang auf ihre Zelle zukam.

„Und wieder ist es der unvergleichliche Guide, den die Sterne mir als Prüfung auferlegen", stöhnte Adder und schüttelte den Kopf, als er an der Gittertür angekommen war.

„Lang nicht mehr gesehen, alter Feind", begrüßte Guide den Commander von Königin Dreamer.

A/N: Dass auch Wraith von einem Transporterstrahl betäubt werden können, ist im fünften Legacy-Band „Secrets" nachzulesen. Dort wird einer von Guides Cleverman entführt und ebenso wie unsere „Helden" hier dadurch geschwächt, dass man sich an ihm nährt.

Adder kennt ihr schon aus „Fever – verzweifelt gesucht", als Guide und Ease bereits einmal von Dreamer gefangen genommen worden waren. Zur Erinnerung: er mag Guide nicht sonderlich *ggg*


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

„_Also wart ihr auf den Hive von Dreamer gebracht worden", schlussfolgerte Snow mit einem Seufzen, „und die ganze Geschichte, dass Dreamer Mirage angreifen wolle, war von Beginn an nichts als eine Finte."_

„_Ja, meine Königin", antwortete Ease, „diese beiden Königinnen arbeiten schon seit Längerem zusammen."_

„_Zumindest lang genug, um unsere Allianz zu täuschen und zu diesem Krieg zu verleiten, wobei wir uns weit von unseren eigenen Territorien und Nachschub entfernen müssen." Snow schnalzte ärgerlich mit der Zunge. „Berichte weiter…"_

„Wie schön, dass du Concise sein Testobjekt wieder mitgebracht hast", meinte Adder kalt lächelnd nach einem Seitenblick zu Ease, „er war ziemlich ungehalten darüber, dass er seine Forschung nicht fortführen konnte nach eurer Flucht."

Ease erinnerte sich mit Unbehagen an den feindlichen Cleverman, der für seine seit Wochen anhaltende Übelkeit verantwortlich war.

„Mit diesem Concise hätte ich auch noch das eine oder andere Wort zu wechseln", knurrte Guide.

„Nein, du wirst – wieder einmal – meiner Königin vorgeführt", brummte Adder missmutig, „allerdings ist sie nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen." Mit einem knappen Nicken befahl er die Tür zu öffnen und Guide und Ease wurden von je zwei Drohnen aus der Zelle gezerrt.

Ease fauchte, bis man ihn allein laufen ließ. Er besaß genug Selbstbeherrschung und Würde, um nicht unter den Achseln gepackt durch die Gänge geschleift werden zu müssen. Erst im Labor der Cleverman ergriffen die Drohnen ihn wieder und schnallten ihn auf einen Untersuchungstisch.

„Ich unterbreche meine Experimente nur ungern", ließ sich der Cleverman Concise vernehmen und trat in Eases Sichtfeld, „aber nun denn: wie geht es meinem Versuchsobjekt?"

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass man mich so weit geschwächt hat, dass der Hunger in mir bereits brennt?", fragte Ease lächelnd, „Oder dass mir seit deiner… _Behandlung_ ständig übel ist?"

Der Cleverman strich sich über seinen Kinnbart und brummte missmutig vor sich hin. Dann meinte er: „Übel sollte dir nicht sein… das mit dem Hunger könnten wir allerdings bald erledigt haben…" Er winkte einen seiner Assistenten herbei und ließ sich eine Spritze reichen, die er Ease daraufhin in den Arm rammte.

Der Blade verzog sein Lächeln zu einer Grimasse, als die Injektionsflüssigkeit wie eisiges Wasser durch seine Adern zu fließen begann. „Ich fürchte nur, du hast wenig bis keinerlei Ahnung davon, was du eigentlich tust!", stieß er hervor. Er war Einiges gewohnt, aber die Experimente dieses Cleverman waren schlimmer als so Manches, das er im Großen Krieg gegen die Lanteaner erlebt hatte.

Concise zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er entgegnete: „Auch jeder Misserfolg ist ein Schritt weiter auf der Straße der Erkenntnis."

_Klingt beinahe nach Guides Lebensmotto_, dachte Ease und atmete tief durch, als die Schmerzen langsam nachließen. Es folgten noch einige, nicht ganz so unangenehme Injektionen, bis die Clevermen von dem Untersuchungstisch zurücktraten.

„Und nun zur Fütterung…", sagte der Concise, als er sich wieder näherte und hielt eine Madras-Frucht vor Eases Nase. „Mund brav auf, sonst helfen wir nach…"

Ease starrte auf die rotpelzige Frucht, roch den süßen Duft, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und erbrach sich geräuschvoll auf die Stiefel der Drohne, die neben dem Untersuchungstisch gestanden hatte. Der Krieger knurrte laut, hob sein Stunnergewehr und brach Ease mit dem Kolben den Unterkiefer zum Dank.

„Du verfluchter Idiot!", schrie Concise die Drohne an, „weißt du, wie lang es in seinem geschwächten Zustand braucht, bis die Knochen wieder verheilt sind? Wie, bei den Sternen, soll er denn ohne Kiefer kauen?"

Noch nie zuvor hatte sich Ease über einen Bruch gefreut – den Schmerzen zum Trotz. „Och, dach mach nichgs", stieß er hervor, „ich hach nichgs gechgen ne Chauche."

„Bitte?", fragte der Cleverman nach.

‚Ich meinte, dass das nicht so viel ausmachen würde, ich hätte nichts gegen eine Pause', gab Ease mental zurück. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, er hätte dabei breit gelächelt. So aber würgte er nur etwas Blut aus dem halbgeöffneten Mund hervor bei dem Versuch.

Concise riss die Augen auf, schnappte nach Luft und bellte: „Bringt dieses Etwas wieder zurück in seine Zelle!" Dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und rauschte davon.

Dieses Mal ließ sich Ease kichernd von den Drohnen unter den Armen gepackt durch die Gänge schleifen. Er hatte schon immer einen seltsamen Humor gehabt, aber nun näherte er sich eindeutig dem Wahnsinn. _Noch eine Expedition mit Guide und ich werde endgültig irre_, dachte er und kicherte lauter, was mit unsäglichen Schmerzen quittiert wurde.

In der Zelle erwarteten ihn Hasten, der nur den Kopf schüttelte, als man Ease an ihm vorbei zu Boden stieß und Tender, dessen Mundwinkel kurz zuckten. ‚Alles in Ordnung, Meister?', fragte er mental.

‚Bitte was?', fragte Ease mental zurück. Sein unfreiwilliger Schüler hatte ihn noch nie Meister genannt – und nun schien es keine Ironie zu sein.

‚Dafür werden diese Verräter bezahlen', gab Tender zurück und ballte die Fäuste. Heiß glühende Wut und bittere Verzweiflung begleiteten seine Gedanken, als er Ease aufhalf.

‚Ist bei dir endlich der Blitz der Erkenntnis eingeschlagen, Bengel?', fragte der Blade und straffte sich. Er spürte bereits, wie sich seine Kieferknochen allmählich richteten. Trotzdem würde es noch einige Zeit brauchen, bis er wieder laut sprechen können würde.

‚Der Commander… Adder hat mich angeschaut wie ein Stück Dreck in der Nebelkammer', entrüstete sich Tender, ‚als wäre ich das Widerlichste, was er je gesehen hätte!'

‚Und du wolltest so unbedingt wieder hierhin zurück', meinte Ease und schüttelte den Kopf, was er sofort bereute. Die Bewegung bereitete ihm noch weitere Schmerzen.

‚Nicht mehr', gab Tender wütend zu, ‚ich weiß jetzt, wo mein Platz ist, Sir… Meister.'

‚Sir genügt für den Anfang', meinte Ease und wendete sich mental an Hasten: ‚Was ist mit dem Commander?'

‚Bisher nichts', gab Hasten zurück, ‚obwohl… doch, da tut sich etwas!'

Etwas später wurde auch Guide unter den Armen gepackt zu ihrer Zelle geschleift und achtlos hinein gestoßen. Gemeinsam halfen sie ihm auf und Ease meinte trocken: ‚Na? Dieses Mal scheinst du nicht so viel Spaß gehabt zu haben!'

‚Zunächst schon', gab Guide giftig zurück, ‚aber dann… diese Königin hat Bedürfnisse und Gelüste, die ein einzelner Wraith gar nicht in der Lage ist zu erfüllen – und am Leben zu bleiben. Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum Adder so darauf besteht, der einzige… lassen wir das. Viel schlimmer ist, dass sie mir unseren Plan B nicht geglaubt hat.'

Ease legte den Kopf schräg und sog scharf die Luft ein bei den daraufhin folgenden Schmerzen im Kiefer. ‚Nur für Unbeteiligte wie mich: was ist Plan B? Und was war Plan A?'

Guide schaute den Meister der Drohnen skeptisch über seinen Nasenrücken hinweg an, dann antwortete er: ‚Plan A war, Mirage zu warnen und sich mit ihr zu verbünden. Da die aber schon mit Dreamer verbündet ist, kam Plan B ins Spiel: Dreamer vorzumachen, Snow wolle sich ihr anschließen weil sie erkannt hätte, wie schwach Raven ist.'

‚Du hast unsere Königin als Verräterin hingestellt?', fragte Ease entgeistert und ballte die Fäuste, ‚wie konntest du nur?'

‚Reg dich ab, Dreamer hat mir eh nicht geglaubt. Anscheinend war Nightlily eine Spionin und ihr Überlaufen vor einiger Zeit inszeniert, darum traut ihre Hinterhältigkeit im Moment keinem mehr über den Weg', winkte Guide ab, ‚und was ist mit dir geschehen?'

Ein Rumpeln durchfuhr den Hive, auf dem sie sich befanden, dann hörten sie ein gedämpftes elektronisches Geräusch und ihnen wurde wackelig in den Knien. „Was war das?", fragte Hasten und rang mit dem Gleichgewicht.

„Plan C", antwortete Guide und schüttelte die Benommenheit ab, „nun sollte es nicht mehr lang dauern…"

‚Plan C? Was ist das nun schon wieder?', fragte Ease und rappelte sich vom Boden auf.

‚Warte es einfach ab', gab Guide zurück.

Wenige Minuten später hörten sie Schüsse im Gang, dann stand Bonewhite mit gewohnt ausdruckloser Miene vor ihrer Zelle. „Das Signal deines Senders ist beinahe zu schwach", sagte er an Guide gerichtet und öffnete die Gittertür. Ihn begleitete ein halbes Dutzend Drohnen und zwei Blades, die Ease bisher nur wenige Male gesehen hatte.

„Würde er stärker senden, hätte man ihn sofort entdeckt – was ist mit Lightning?", fragte Guide, während sie ihre Zelle verließen.

„Glaubt, ich würde Deeper bei der Ernte helfen", antwortete Bonewhite knapp.

„Ah, gut", meinte Guide und gemeinsam rannten die Wraith so schnell es ging zum Hangar und zum Sternenring des Hives, von dem sie nun bereits zum zweiten Mal türmten. Überall auf ihren Weg lagen Betäubte in den Gängen und niemand stellte sich ihnen entgegen.

Vor dem Sternenring gab es einen Krater von gut fünf Schritten im Durchmesser im Boden und Hasten schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen an dieser Betäubungsbombe noch wesentlich mehr verbessern!"

„Ach, glaubst du wirklich?", knurrte Guide, während Bonewhite eine Adresse anwählte, die sie auf einen neutralen Planeten bringen sollte, falls sie doch verfolgt werden würden.

Als sie aus dem Wurmloch heraustraten, empfingen sie Vogelgezwitscher, eine gerade aufgehende Sonne und Morningstar und Blueface, die sie entsetzt anstarrten.

„Hast du die etwa auch mitgenommen?", fauchte Guide Bonewhite an, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Äh… Sir?", fragte Morningstar, „wir wollten gerade zurück auf unseren Hive…"

„Wo sind wir hier?", knurrte Guide und Bonewhite, Morningstar und Blueface antworteten gleichzeitig: „Bei den Häusern der Toten…"

_Eine Erschütterung durchfuhr den Hive und Snow sprang auf. „Was ist das jetzt?"_

_Ease lauschte kurz ins mentale Netzwerk und antwortete: „Wir sind im Kampfgebiet angekommen, meine Königin…"_

A/N: Tadaaa! Ab jetzt geht es wieder im normalen Erzählstil weiter. Mal gucken, ob ich diese Story noch zu Weihnachten fertig bekomme… ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Als Königin Snow auf der Kommandobrücke ankam, waren ihre Offiziere bereits alle auf ihren Posten und versuchten, den hinterhältigen Angriff auf ihre Allianz zu ihrem Vorteil zu wenden. Mit recht wenig Erfolg.

„Warum dauert das mit den Darts so lang?", bellte Guide Lightning an, der an der Hauptkonsole stand und ihren Hive durch die Schlacht manövrierte.

„Sie sind unterwegs", antwortete der Hivemaster und wich dem Bombardement eines Kreuzers von Dreamers Flotte aus, die sich in geschickten Manövern Wege durch die Hives der Raven-Allianz brachen.

„Sie sollten uns schon längst diese Kreuzer vom Hals halten", grollte Guide und wendete sich an Bonewhite, der neben Shade, dem neuen Waffenoffizier, an der taktischen Konsole stand: „Was ist mit Silverfox?"

„Antwortet nicht", entgegnete Bonewhite knapp, „sind entweder im Hyperraum oder haben unsere Absprache nicht eingehalten ."

Snow knurrte leise, als sie sich neben Guide stellte und mental zu ihm meinte: ‚Dass du Bonewhite beauftragt hattest, Silverfox um Kampfunterstützung zu bitten ohne mich zu informieren gehört ebenfalls zu den Dingen, die wir noch gesondert diskutieren werden, Vater!'

‚Jawohl, meine Königin', erwiderte Guide ebenso still und atmete erleichtert aus, als die ersten ihrer Darts ausschwärmten und die feindlichen Kreuzer unter Beschuss nahmen.

„Mittlere Waffenphalanx ist überhitzt", vermeldete Shade und wendete sich Hilfe suchend an Bonewhite, der bis vor ein paar Wochen noch seinen Posten innehatte.

Dieser warf Guide einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu – Shade war noch zu unerfahren, um in einer Raumschlacht diesen Ausmaßes allein zurecht zu kommen. Dann meinte er mental zu seinem Nachfolger: ‚Abschalten, die Clevermen informieren. Protonenbomben bereit machen und drei oder vier auf die Kreuzer im dritten Sektor unterwärts abfeuern. Werden sie getroffen, fällt nicht weiter auf, dass die mittlere Phalanx abgeschaltet ist. Wenn nicht, werden sie dennoch das Weite suchen und die Techniker haben Zeit, den Kühlprozess durchzuführen.'

Shade nickte und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Guide fletschte die Zähne. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, so viele personelle Änderung zu dieser unsicheren Zeit vorzunehmen. Sudden, der neue Meister der Darts, war noch unerfahren, Shade raubte Bonewhite die Zeit, die der Taktikoffizier zum Auswerten der Informationen aus seiner Zentrale benötigte und von Deeper war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

„Treffer am rechten Ausleger", meldete Lightning, „Leck wird von den Clevermen versiegelt."

_Na, wenigstens wissen die Schlauköpfe was zu tun ist_, dachte Guide und ballte die Fäuste, als der Hive von Königin Bloodrose ins Trudeln geriet und beinahe mit einem ihrer eigenen Kreuzer kollidiert wäre. Ein Hyperraumfenster öffnete sich und ein weiterer Kreuzer erschien auf dem Schlachtfeld.

„Das ist Deeper – er bittet, sich dem vorübergehendem Kommando von Farseer unterstellen zu dürfen, um im Verband unserer Kreuzer…", begann Lightning, aber Guide unterbrach ihn und sagte: „Gewährt."

„Königin Wind bittet um Deckung, bis das Feuer im Maschinenraum ihres Hive gelöscht wurde", vermeldete Bonewhite.

„Unsere eigene Hüllenintegrität?", fragte Guide.

„Bei vierundsiebzig, fallend", antwortete Lightning.

Guide schaute seine Tochter und Königin an und meinte: ‚Es ist Eure Entscheidung…'

Snow atmete tief durch. Königin Wind war eine wertvolle Verbündete und sie mochte die Mutter so vieler zuverlässiger Offiziere wie Bonewhite. „Gewährt – positioniert unseren Schwesterhive im obersten Sektor ihres Schiffes, wir werden in Bewegung bleiben und sie umkreisen – was macht die mittlere Waffenphalanx?"

„Noch nicht wieder einsatzbereit, meine Königin", antwortete Shade und blickte wieder verunsichert zu Bonewhite, der entnervt mit den Augen rollte und seinerseits sagte: „Mehrere Hyperraumfenster öffnen sich… es ist die Flotte von Darkmoon."

Guide und Snow traten beide einen Schritt vor, um die Anzeigen auf dem Hauptmonitor genauer betrachten zu können. Die Königin gab ein frustriertes Zischen von sich, als sich die Neuankömmlinge auf die Seite von Dreamer schlugen und die Schiffe von Wolfheart angriffen.

„Es öffnen sich weitere Hyperraumfenster", meldete Bonewhite tonlos und fuhr nach einem Augenblick fort: „Königin Silverfox – sie fragt, ob es uns Recht sei, dass sie die Flotte von Mirage zwei Sternensysteme zuvor ausgebremst hätte."

Der Commander lachte auf. „Allerdings! Frag sie, ob sie bereit wäre, an dieser kleinen Kabbelei teilzunehmen!"

Snow schüttelte den Kopf und musste lächeln. Wieder einmal hatte sich die Weitsicht ihres Vaters bezahlt gemacht und sie besaßen nun einen weiteren Verbündeten. Dennoch war die Gefahr nicht gebannt – auch wenn Mirage erst später dazu stieße, war ihre eigene Allianz noch in der Unterzahl und mehrere Hives schwer getroffen, die von Bloodrose und Wind manövrierunfähig.

Ein erneuter, schwerer Treffer erschütterte ihren Hive und Lightning meldete: „Hüllenintegrität bei sechzig, Bruch am rechten Ausleger, Decks automatisch versiegelt."

„Verluste?", fragte Guide und schloss kurz die Augen, als Lightning antwortete: „Zwei Dutzend Clevermen, die in dieser Sektion gearbeitet hatten."

„Mittlere Waffenphalanx wieder einsatzbereit", meldete Shade triumphierend und zuckte zusammen, als ihm seine Taktlosigkeit bewusst wurde.

„Beschieß den Kreuzer, der für den Hüllenbruch verantwortlich war, mit allem, was du hast", fauchte Snow den Waffenoffizier an, „und Sudden soll gefälligst seine Darts diesen Hive von Sundacer dort unter Beschuss nehmen lassen!"

„Jawohl, meine Königin", antworteten sowohl Shade wie auch Lightning, dann fügte der Hivemaster hinzu: „Wir werden vom Hive der Primary gerufen – mit Videosignal."

„Auf den Hauptmonitor", befahl Snow und straffte sich, bevor auf der Anzeige das wütende Gesicht von Raven erschien und sie anblaffte: „Snow! Was tun die Schiffe von Silverfox hier? Und warum sprechen sie sich nur mit Ihnen ab, nicht mit meinem Schiff?"

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung", antwortete Snow, „wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass es meine Offizieren waren, die vor einiger Zeit Kontakt zu ihr aufgenommen hatten, um nachzufragen, warum die taktischen Daten, die uns von ihr übermittelt wurden, nur bruchstückhaft ankamen."

„Bruchstückhaft?", fragte die Primary konsterniert, warf einen Blick zur Seite – wahrscheinlich auf ihren Commander, dann meinte sie gefasster: „Die Flotte untersteht meinem Oberbefehl – das gilt auch für unerwartete Unterstützung. Teilen Sie ihnen das mit."

Snow deutete eine Verbeugung an und atmete tief durch, als die Verbindung unterbrochen wurde. ‚Das war die erste Hürde', meinte sie mental zu ihrem Vater, ‚tu, was sie gefordert hat.'

„Nachricht an Silverfox, unsere Primary bittet um direkte Koordination mit ihr in dieser Schlacht", sagte Guide zu Lightning, der daraufhin nickte.

„Kreuzer vernichtet", meldete Shade, „aber mehrere Darts kamen durch und mindestens ein Truppentransporter hat an unserer Außenhülle angedockt."

„Nachricht an Ease, er soll seine Männer zur Position des Transporters schicken", befahl Guide, der nicht zum ersten Mal erlebte, dass der Hive geentert werden sollte. Allerdings waren die letzten, die dieses versucht hatten, Lanteaner gewesen.

„Es öffnen sich weitere Hyperraumfenster", sagte Bonewhite und Guide und Snow schauten verwundert zu ihm, als er fortfuhr: „Identifizierung als Flotte von Primary Firecat – sie wendet sich direkt an Primary Raven… und schließt sich unserem Kampf an."

„Morningstar…", hauchte Snow und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Offiziere waren stur und eigensinnig, besonders ihr Vater und Commander ein Meister der unbeabsichtigten Desaster, aber sie waren insgesamt weitsichtig und klug.

Wie wütende Hornissen schwärmten die Darts der neu eingetroffenen Flotte aus und deckten die Kreuzer und Hives ihrer Gegner mit verheerendem Beschuss ein. Ein wahrer Teppich aus Protonenbomben ließ zwei der feindlichen Hives zerbersten, dann öffneten die Flotten von Darkmoon und Dreamer Hyperraumfenster, durch die sie flüchteten.

Erleichterung ergriff die Mannschaft und Guide fragte ruhig: „Status?"

„Vereinzelte Kämpfe in den unteren Ebenen, aber Ease meldet, die meisten Eindringlinge hätten sich bereits ergeben", antwortete Lightning, „Hüllenintegrität bei zweiundvierzig – weiteren Treffern hätten wir nicht mehr lange standgehalten."

Snow nickte, dann wendete sie sich an Guide: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig miteinander. Ich erwarte dich und die anderen in einer Stunde im Thronsaal."

Der Commander verbeugte sich stumm und blickte seiner Tochter hinterher, als diese die Kommandobrücke verließ. _Du hast so viel von deiner Mutter, meine Königin_, dachte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.


	17. Epilog

**Epilog**

Morningstar kniete vor Snow und wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben.

„Das war das letzte Mal, dass du es gewagt hast, etwas im Namen deiner Mutter zu unternehmen", befahl Snow kühl, „du hast dich mir angeschlossen und damit unterstehst du auch meiner Autorität – und nur meiner, verstanden?"

„Ja, meine Königin", antwortete der Meister der Clevermen zerknirscht. Sein Fehler war ihm durchaus bewusst – auch wenn seine Handlungsweise letztendlich zum Sieg in dieser Schlacht geführt hatte.

„Geh mir aus den Augen", sagte Snow frostig, „finde heraus, was man mit Ease angestellt hat und hilf ihm!"

Morningstar nickte knapp, dann erhob er sich, ohne den Blick zu heben und verließ eilig den Thronsaal. Von der Primary hatte er bereits kurz nach der Schlacht eine ähnliche Mitteilung erhalten, allerdings etwas schärfer formuliert. Er hätte nicht sagen können, was ihn mehr verletzte: die offene Wut seiner Mutter oder die noch größere Distanz, die Snow nun zu ihm aufgebaut hatte. _So kalt… kalt wie Schnee_, dachte er und fröstelte innerlich.

„Nun zu euch", meinte die Königin und wendete sich an Blueface, Bonewhite und Guide, die noch als letzte mit gesenkten Köpfen vor ihrem Thron standen. „Euch ist es zu verdanken, dass wir vorgewarnt waren was den Verrat von Darkmoon und Mirage angeht. Auch ist es euer Verdienst, dass sich Silverfox entschlossen hatte, auf unserer Seite mitzukämpfen. Aber…"

Guide trat einen Schritt vor und unterbrach: „Meine Königin… Cleverman Blueface hatte nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun. Ich bitte Euch…"

„Nichts zu tun?", zischte Snow und sprang von ihren Thron auf, wobei ihre schwarzen Röcke aus Leder und Seide rauschten, „Wer hatte denn die Manipulationen in den Übertragungen entdeckt? Den Anwahlcode für Nightlilys Hive herausgefunden? Wer hatte den Sprengsatz mit dem Zeitzünder unter den _Arrow_ gebaut? Und wer war es, der die Betäubungsbombe so programmierte, dass der halbe Hive von Dreamer damit für eure Rettungsmission kurzfristig aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde? Der Subraumpeilsender? Er war an allem beteiligt!"

„Aber er handelte nur auf Anweisung, meine Königin", ließ sich Bonewhite ruhig vernehmen und trat ebenfalls einen Schritt vor, „er konnte nicht wissen, dass dies alles nicht mit Euch abgesprochen war."

Wütend fixierte die Königin den Taktikoffizier und trat direkt vor ihn, zwang ihn, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, als sie knurrte: „Wer Guide und dich länger kennt, sollte wissen, wie eigenmächtig ihr handeln könnt… wahrscheinlich wirst du jetzt auch noch behaupten wollen, dass es deine Idee war, den Sternenring zu blockieren, damit Guide genug Zeit und eine Ausrede hatte, um mit dem _Arrow_ zu Mirage zu reisen! Oder dass nur du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass Silverfox über ihre verstümmelten Mitteilungen und den Verrat von Darkmoon aufgeklärt wurde? Ganz sicher warst es nur du, dem in den Sinn kam, erneut auf den Hive von Dreamer einzudringen und zufällig unsere Leute zu befreien… von der Täuschung von Lightning einmal ganz abgesehen!"

„Eure Hoheit", begann Guide und räusperte sich, „auch Bonewhite handelte nur auf Anweisung – meinen Anweisungen. Er hätte sicherlich nie den Sternenring unseres Hives blockiert, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er damit auch die Rückkehr der Clevermen Morningstar und Blueface behinderte… die im Übrigen gar nicht unseren Hive hatten verlasse sollen, was…"

„Still!", verlangte Snow donnernd, „Ihr beide habt die ganze Aktion zusammen ausgeheckt – du und Bonewhite! Und Blueface ist euch gefolgt! Ebenso wie diesem impertinenten Morningstar! Er bleibt hier und wird selbst sehen, wie es ist, wenn man mir nicht gehorcht!"

Sie zwang Guide und Bonewhite mental auf die Knie, bis die beiden Blades nach Luft schnappten und sich an die Kehlen griffen. „Und das ist erst der Anfang…" An Blueface gerichtet meinte sie: „Schau genau hin! Wenn die beiden dir das nächste Mal auffällige Befehle erteilen, wirst du mich gefälligst verständigen, klar soweit?"

Blueface nickte hektisch und unterdrückte ein Wimmern. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, die beiden einzigen Blades, die er je wirklich respektiert hatte, so derart gedemütigt zu sehen.

#*#

Einige Stunden später hatte Morningstar seine Testreihe an Ease abgeschlossen und seufzte. „Ich habe eine gute und eine fürchterliche Nachricht…"

Ease setzte sich auf dem Untersuchungstisch auf und schloss Hemd und Mantel. „Sie wissen, was man mir verabreicht hat aber Sie können nichts dagegen tun?"

Der Cleverman schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja und nein. Ich weiß nicht genau, was für Mittel Ihnen gespritzt wurden, aber ich kann die angerichteten Schäden mit regelmäßigen Gaben von pulverisierten Garbatonkristallen reduzieren, was auf jeden Fall die Übelkeit innerhalb kürzester Zeit beheben sollte."

„Nun… das klingt doch gut", meinte Ease und sprang vom Tisch, „was soll daran so fürchterlich sein?"

In Morningstars Gesicht zuckte es kurz, dann verwies er mit einer Kopfbewegung die anderen Clevermen des Zentrallabors und ließ die Türmembran von außen schließen. „Garbaton hat Nebenwirkungen. Im Bereich der Fertilität."

Ease legte den Kopf schräg. „Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Es ist…", Morningstar atmete tief durch, „Sie werden weiterhin in der Lage sein, den Akt der Paarung zu vollziehen, nur… wird die Königin bereits nach der ersten Dosis nicht mehr von Ihnen empfangen können. Nie wieder."

Ein Schlag in die Magenkuhle hätte Ease nicht mehr treffen können als diese Mitteilung. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, seine Finger und Füße wurden eiskalt, dann riss er sich zusammen und meinte leise: „Das ist nichts, was ich allein entscheiden sollte."

Morningstar nickte schweigend und ballte die Fäuste, nachdem Ease gegangen war. Der Blade war niemand, den er besonders gemocht hätte – er wurde oft genug von Ease in der Öffentlichkeit bös kritisiert, aber so ein Schicksal hatte er nicht verdient. Immerhin konnte seine Unfruchtbarkeit den Rauswurf aus der Zenana bedeuten. _Ich werde herausfinden, was genau mit ihm geschehen ist_, schwor der Cleverman bei sich, _und dann werde ich eine Möglichkeit finden, ihm anders zu helfen! _Er wendete sich seiner Konsole zu und speicherte die Testergebnisse auf einem einzigen Datenkristall ab, den er an sich nahm.

#*#

„Dieses Mal haben wir es wohl wirklich zu weit getrieben", stellte Guide fest.

Bonewhite antwortete nicht, sondern knurrte nur ungehalten. Ihm dröhnte immer noch der Schädel und er war nicht sonderlich in Stimmung für eine Unterhaltung.

„Andererseits… wenn ihr nicht so viel an uns liegen würde, hätte unsere Bestrafung noch ganz anders ausgesehen", meinte Guide und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Tz…", kam es Bonewhite unbeabsichtigt über die Lippen und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon!", sagte Guide und stützte sich auf seinem Besen auf, „sie hat schon andere wegen weit weniger durch eine Luftschleuse entsorgen lassen!"

_Wer sagt dir, dass mir das nicht viel lieber wäre?_, fragte sich Bonewhite in Gedanken und bleckte die Zähne. Wenn er es durch seine vorbildliche Führung des Hives während der Wachen überhaupt geschafft hatte, in der Achtung der Königin zu steigen, so hatte er dies alles durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage auf jeden Fall verspielt. Snow würde ihn nie wieder bitten, ein Kleid für sie auszusuchen. Oder gar, es ihr am Rücken zu schließen…

„Rede gefälligst mit mir", forderte Guide und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht, welches Thema ich im Moment mit Ihnen besprechen könnte, _Sir_", gab Bonewhite mit ausdruckloser Miene zurück und schob weiter Dreck zu den Rosten im Boden.

„Ah, ist es wieder _soweit_, ja? Elender Dickkopf!", knurrte Guide und fletschte die Zähne, „Ich hätte dich und deinen Bruder schon damals jedes Mal übers Knie legen können, wenn ihr mit diesem Unsinn angefangen habt!"

„Uh", erklang es von der Tür, als Blueface eintrat, „uuuuhhh!"

„Was willst du denn jetzt hier?", fauchte Guide, dem es gar nicht zusagte, dass der kleine Cleverman ihn nun auch noch beim Säubern der Nebelkammern sah – der ekelhaftesten und entwürdigensten Strafe an Bord eines jeden Hives.

„Ihnen helfen, Commander", antwortete Blueface nasal und atmete nur kurz und wenig, um nicht zu viel von dem Gestank einzuatmen.

„Tut mir Leid, wir haben leider keine Besen mehr hier", knurrte Guide, „außerdem wird unsere Königin es gar nicht gern sehen, wenn auch du hier schuftest! Immerhin hat sie dich ja mehr oder weniger freigesprochen…"

„Ich habe auch nicht vor zu fegen", entgegnete Blueface und würgte bei den Ausdünstungen, die ihm aus dem Schlamm am Boden der Kammer entgegenschlugen, „ich war so frei, etwas mitzubringen, das wir auf meinem alten Hive für solche Tätigkeiten öfter benutzt haben…"

Guide runzelte die Stirn und auch Bonewhite hörte auf zu fegen und schaute auf.

„Es ist ein Pulver… hauptsächlich Kirakstaub, aber noch einige andere Zutaten", erklärte Blueface und zog ein Säckchen aus seinem Mantel hervor, „einer meiner älteren Schlupfbrüder hatte dieses Mittel entwickelt. Es verwandelt den Schlamm innerhalb weniger Minuten zu einer klaren Flüssigkeit, die vom Hive ohne weiteres absorbiert werden kann. In den Pumpen wird etwas Ähnliches verwendet, allerdings ist dieses spezielle Pulver zu aggressiv, um es dauerhaft einzusetzen." Er öffnete den kleinen Beutel und streute etwas blau glitzernden Staub auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen, dann trat er etwas zurück.

Fasziniert beobachteten Guide und Bonewhite, wie der Schlamm sich dort zu einem zischenden Schaum entwickelte und in einem immer größer werdenden Kreis den Dreck in harmlosen – und vor allem geruchsneutralen – Schleim umwandelte. Tatsächlich war die Nebelkammer, in der die beiden Blades zur Strafe hatten fegen müssen, in wenigen Augenblicken blitzblank. Nur sie selbst rochen noch unangenehm.

Blueface schnupperte an Bonewhites Ärmel und verzog das Gesicht. „Da hilft nur ein Bad…"

„Ja… was auch sonst…", stöhnte Bonewhite auf.

Guide lachte und schlug Blueface und seinem alten Freund freundschaftlich auf den Rücken. „Dann auf zur nächsten Lagune! Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten, diesen Dreck loszuwerden!"

**ENDE**

A/N: Ha! Doch noch zu Weihnachten geschafft! Die nächste Geschichte ist bereits in Planung, dieses Mal wieder mit Fever, der seinen Bruder in den Irrsinn zu treiben versucht. Titel weiß ich noch nicht, aber in den nächsten Tagen wird sich wieder etwas von mir tun.

Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall schon mal einen Guten Rutsch in 2013 – kommt gut rein und lasst euch nicht ärgern! Eure Silberkugel ;)


End file.
